The Pool
by kelly4
Summary: The Daily Planet is the most renowned newspaper in the world. But somehow, Lois and Clark are the hottest story going. Only they don't know it yet. Jimmy, however, is trying to capitalize on it.
1. Chapter 1

**8:20 AM**

Lois Lane couldn't believe the morning she'd had.

After another restless night, she had finally dozed off, only to discover with horror when she'd jolted awake that her alarm clock hadn't gone off and she was running a good thirty minutes late for work.

Throwing herself together quickly, she had run down to her car, tossed her belongings on to the passenger side and turned the key in the ignition, and was rudely greeted with a deafening silence.

She had whipped out her cellphone to call Clark, he only lived a couple of blocks away from her and could easily swing by and pick her up, but he, of course, didn't answer.

_Probably driving_, she'd grumbled to herself, knowing her best friend / eagle scout would _never_ talk on his cellphone while driving. He always warned her about that, about how she could get distracted and get hurt, and Lois, in return, would unceremoniously roll her eyes at him.

Calling Clark had brought back the fight to sleep that had occurred the previous night into the early morning she was now struggling her way through. Groaning, she softly banged her head back against the driver's seat of her car. Clark Kent was thoroughly frustrating her, and he didn't even know it.

She wasn't sure when it happened, but she had started thinking about him. Not that she hadn't thought of him before of course – they'd known each other for years - , but this was _different_. Like, the other night, she'd had a date with a perfectly charming and good looking guy, and all she could think about, as she had toyed with the string beans on the plate in front of her, was that he wasn't Clark. Or how the look on Clark's face when he'd seen her for the first time after going back to her natural hair color made her heart do flip flops. Or a week ago, when she had impulsively bought a gorgeous burgundy pencil skirt that she couldn't really afford, all because he had commented recently that that color looked good on her.

Who does that?

_You do._

"Shut up," Lois had grumbled to her own conscience.

Of course, she would deny it as loudly and as often as she could. Even to herself, though she wasn't often successful. Hence the sleepless nights.

Snapping herself out of yet another reverie about her seemingly constantly growing feelings for Clark, she grabbed her stuff off the passenger seat and bolted out of the car. Heading out of her building's parking garage, she finally, after 15 minutes of frustration, hailed a cab.

"Daily Planet," she barked, quickly getting into the backseat and tossing her stuff down next to her.

Yeah. It was gonna be a long day.

**

**Meanwhile, at the Daily Planet…**

Emptying two sugars into his steaming mug of coffee, Clark once again glanced over his shoulder, seeing Lois' desk still empty. He stirred his coffee, heading back to his desk, then grabbed her oversized mug and headed back to the coffee pot, having a feeling she was going to be in one of her moods when she finally tornadoed her way into the bullpen.

She was an adventure, for sure, he thought to himself as he fixed her coffee just the way she liked it – five drops of half and half and three sugars. A force of nature was more like it. But then, she'd been that way since they had met. She stormed her way into his life and turned everything upside down and inside out.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

Catching himself grinning at those thoughts, Clark stopped mid-stir and closed his eyes, a low groan escaping his lips.

This was getting inconvenient.

It was one thing to wrestle with these thoughts of his best friend in the solitude of his own apartment, or when he was off practicing his flying somewhere. But if he started getting consumed by them at work, where _she_ was? He might slip up. He already had become more clumsy than usual around her in the past year or so since they'd been partnered up.

Like last week. She had come into work wearing this dark burgundy skirt that hit her gorgeous figure in all the right places. And instead of being suave and assured, complimenting her on how she looked, the stapler he had been holding in his hand at the time went plummeting to the floor with a loud bang. Worse, when he'd leaned down to pick it up, having not been able to tear his eyes from her, he had followed the stapler to the floor, in a most definitely _not_ suave and assured manner.

After he had gotten himself back together and regained _some_ of his focus as he researched their current story, he had allowed himself to wonder, albeit briefly, if she had remembered what he'd said to her about how good that color looked on her. And if that was why she had bought that particular skirt.

A thought that was quickly pushed out of his head. Because this was Lois. And while Lois definitely cared about him, she sure didn't see him that way.

He was aware, deep down, that his attraction to Lois wasn't exactly new. But there had always been other things in his life that kept him from having to really acknowledge it. Lana, the Zoners, Ollie and the Justice League – who he had started to help out on occasion, his responsibilities on the farm, especially once his mother had left for Washington.

But now, seeing her every day, working with her side by side, and their constant presence in each other's lives, particularly since he'd moved to Metropolis, well…it was getting more and more difficult to push his growing feelings for her away.

Setting her mug down on her desk, he roughly wiped at his eyes and sat down at his computer, hoping throwing himself into work will help the seemingly fruitless effort to keep his feelings for Lois Lane in check.

"This morning sucks."

Clark looked up at her, a hint of amusement in his eyes as he watched her lips still moving, mumbling to herself as she often did when she was frustrated.

"Something wrong, Lois?" he asked, feigning innocence. He was rewarded by a glare that would probably freeze a mere mortal to his spot. Lucky for him, he wasn't a mere mortal.

"Don't start with me, Smallville," she grumbled. Putting her black leather laptop bag and purse down by her chair, she crashed into her seat and logged into her computer. Seeing her mug – the one Jimmy had given her for Christmas that so aptly proclaimed _Sarcasm …Just One More Service I Offer Free of Charge_, filled with coffee exactly the way she liked it, she softened a bit and looked across the desk to her partner.

"Thanks," she said, nodding toward the coffee. Feeling her heart jump at that ridiculously charming smile of his, she immediately went back on the offensive.

"That almost makes up for you not answering your cell this morning. Seriously Smallville, cellphones are our friends."

"Huh?"

"I called you. My car wouldn't start."

"Oh…yeah I heard it ring. I was driving."

Lois rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the small grin that appeared on her lips. She had totally called it.

**

"Hey, Olsen."

Jimmy turned in response to his name, seeing one of the Daily Planet's new interns, Joe Michaels, leaning against the doorframe.

"What's up, Joe?"

Joe looked around and walked into the small office Jimmy had been using to clean his camera equipment.

"I hear you're the guy to talk to about getting in on the action."

"Action?"

He nodded. "Lane and Kent?"

Jimmy smiled knowingly in response. "The pool. You've only been here for what, three weeks? How'd you find out about it?"

"Rachel and I were watching them argue the other day…for like the millionth time since I started here, and I said they should just do it and get it over with. That's when Rach mentioned your little pool."

"So, you want in?"

"Oh yeah."

Reaching into his pocket, Jimmy pulled out a folded piece of paper and hands it to Joe.

"Five bucks to get in. Pick your time."


	2. Chapter 2

**9:30 AM**

The day hadn't gotten any better. She and Clark had argued (again) about who was going to look into Dr. Robert Jacobs, their latest assignment. The good doctor, only not so much, had been accused of giving his patients additional plastic surgery that they hadn't requested while performing the services they had actually paid for. Lois, of course, had immediately wanted to make an appointment, and Clark, naturally, had balked at that, not wanting her to put herself in danger.

She had to smile at Clark's comment though.

"_Come on Lois, like anyone would think you need to have any work done."_

He had, being Clark, turned a pretty deep shade of red once he realized what he'd said, then quickly stumbled into reminding her of the whackjob doctor that she had gone after when they were in high school, from whom he had had to rescue her. This, of course, turned into Lois reminding him that she had rescued him just as much that day, what with the kryptonite in the room that had caused him to become weak after he had ripped the plastic surgery tomb off of her. To which Clark had responded that that was irrelevant, the point was she had been in danger from this doctor and by putting herself in the line of Dr. Jacobs' fire, she could be putting herself in danger again. And it continued, back and forth, nothing really getting decided other than they were both too stubborn for their own good.

They were now working in a frustrated silence. Unbeknownst to the other, they would look up from their respective computers occasionally, stealing glances, seeing if the other had relented at all. Which wasn't happening.

Tired of the tense silence, Lois grabbed some papers she needed copied for her files and stormed out of the bullpen, beginning to mumble to herself again. Unable to help himself, Clark tuned into her voice, hearing bits and pieces of her frustrated mutterings.

"…hero complex…not some stupid damsel in distress…no one tells me what to do, especially not some overgrown boy scout who thinks it's his mission in life to rescue me…"

When those words left her lips, Lois stopped dead in her tracks. Slowly turning back to their workstation, she saw Clark typing away on his computer, with that knowing smirk on his face, the one she refused to acknowledge she found ridiculously sexy, and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Damned superhearing," she muttered, storming out of the bullpen, but not before hearing him chuckle, only infuriating her more. Taking a deep breath, she began to make a beeline for the copy room, organizing the papers in her hands while she walked. With the papers having her full attention, she didn't see Jimmy Olsen round the corner.

"Hey!" "Watch it!"

Looking across from where she had, not exactly gracefully, fallen to the floor, she saw a slightly flustered Jimmy glaring at her.

"Jeez, Lois, walk much?"

"Cute," she grumbled, her eyes then falling to the papers scattered around them. Some hers, some Jimmy's.

"I see we're in a good mood today," he muttered.

She fixed him with an icy glare before setting about to retrieving her papers. Following her lead, Jimmy began to get his own belongings in order. He was adjusting the camera around his neck and was about to begin gathering his own papers that were dropped in the collision when he's stopped dead in his tracks by Lois' voice.

"What the hell is _this_?"

Looking over, and seeing what's in her hand, what he had forgotten to put back in his pocket, Jimmy closed his eyes, wishing he could disappear in that very instant.

_I am so dead._

Lois' eyes scanned over the obviously often handled piece of notebook paper in her hands. At the top, written in Jimmy's distinctive handwriting, were the words "Lane and Kent". Underneath was a list, a list that covered the whole first side and three quarters of the back. A list of people's names, followed by times.

Lowering the paper to her lap and raising her eyes to Jimmy, she suddenly stood up and yanked the young photographer off the floor, dragging him by the arm back through the bullpen.

"Lois…Lois wait…"

Catching Clark's eyes as they passed his desk, Jimmy silently pleaded for Clark to interfere. Seeing the look on Lois' face though, Clark decided this might be one where he let Jimmy fend for himself.

Practically tossing him into the empty file room and slamming the door, Lois turned to face Jimmy, the paper still in her hand.

"You've got 1 minute to explain this before I snap you in half, Olsen."

"Lois…"

"58 seconds."

"It's nothing…."

"52 seconds," she said, taking a step towards him.

"Really, Lois, you're blowing this totally out of proportion."

"45 seconds," she said, through gritted teeth, further advancing on him.

"Okay, okay," Jimmy said, holding up his hands in surrender. Taking a deep breath, realizing that the snapping in half would probably still be taking place after he explained exactly what that paper was, he closed his eyes briefly, then continued. "It's a pool."

Eyes narrowing, she stopped her advancement. "Go on."

"About you and Clark."

"I got that from seeing our names on the paper," she snapped.

"It's, well…it's about when you two will finally kiss."

Her eyes widened at that. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

Jimmy cleared his throat, trying to stall the inevitable. "We're all taking bets on when you two will finally stop going after each other in the bullpen and …well…._go after each other_ in the bullpen."

Staring at him in a state somewhere between anger and shock, she lifted the paper from her side and scanned down the list.

"So…all these people, they're betting on what time Clark and I will _kiss_?"

"Yeah…I thought about doing it by day, but let's face it, with all the sexual tension between the two of you, it really could be any given day. I figured having people pick times was the best way to go," he said, having started off strongly, but finishing up weakly, seeing the color rise in Lois' cheeks, signaling her escalating anger.

"How long?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Um…well? About eight months," he responded weakly. "At first it was just a couple of us…but as more people caught your act…the numbers kinda grew."

"I can't believe this," she muttered, her eyes taking in each name on the paper in front of her. "All these people think Smallville and I….PERRY? Perry is in on this?"

"You kidding? The chief couldn't throw his five bucks at me fast enough. He insisted on a time later in the day though. I think he's got, what, 4:55 in the afternoon? He said if you two were ever gonna give in, it would be after a long day of working together, and all the arguing and bantering that usually entails. Me? I picked an earlier time. I mean, really, I think if you were ever gonna lay one on C.K. or vice versa, you'd probably give in some time in the early afternoon. Release all that morning tension, you know?"

Fuming, Lois took another step toward him, causing Jimmy to instinctively move back.

"So, this was all your idea?"

Jimmy chuckled nervously, the back of his legs hitting a small filing cabinet, stopping him in his tracks.

"Come on, Lois…it's just some harmless fun."

"Oh really? Well I wanna wrap that camera strap around your neck and hang you like a piñata from the ceiling, but hey, it's just _harmless fun_ right?"

"Um…I don't think resorting to violence is harmless, Lois," Jimmy squeaked.

Having been glancing at the file room window since Lois had tossed Jimmy in there and now seeing Lois dangerously close to a clearly terrified Jimmy, Clark finally got up and rushed over. Opening the door, he cleared his throat.

"Everything okay in here?"

A grateful look crossed Jimmy's face, seeing Clark's imposing figure in the doorway.

"Uh, yeah….just peachy C.K.," Jimmy responded quickly, and seeing Lois having turned her attention to Clark, took the opportunity to sidestep away from her, snatched the paper from her hand and rushed towards the door. "Gotta go, I got a role of film waiting to be developed with my name on it," he mumbled, as Clark moved aside to let him through.

"I'm not done with you yet, Jimmy Olsen," Lois yelled, rushing to the door, only to be stopped by Clark who picked her up, feeling her legs kicking as she struggled against him.

"Put me DOWN, Clark…I'm gonna rip Camera Boy in two," she yelled. Clark easily kicked the door to the file room closed, carrying her towards the back of the room, feeling her fists pound, painlessly of course, against his chest. He couldn't help but grin though.

Was it wrong that he loved it when she got like this?

Clark set her down, sitting her on one of the many small filing cabinets in the room. He stood directly in front of her so she couldn't escape, leaning down and placing his hands on either side of her on the cabinet.

"Calm down, Lois."

"Don't tell me to calm down Smallville," she huffed, grabbing his arms and trying to move them from their positions keeping her in place.

"You know you're not gonna be able to move them," he grinned, his face level with hers.

"Shut up," she retorted, giving his arms one final shove, which of course did absolutely nothing. "No fair using the superpowers to hold me prisoner," she pouted.

"I look at it as using them to keep Jimmy alive," he responded dryly.

"Yeah, well he doesn't deserve to live after the stunt he pulled."

She's greeted with silence, not to mention Clark's all too adorable grin as he was clearly getting a kick out of her temper tantrum. That, naturally, infuriated her all the more.

"Don't you wanna know what he did?"

Clark shrugged. "Sure, if you wanna tell me."

Lois smirked. "I don't think you'll be so calm about this once you hear what that dead man walking has going on in this place."

"So, tell me."

She tilted her head to the side. "Let me up, first."

Enjoying the position he had her in way more than he'd like to admit to himself, he shook his head. "I don't know if I can trust you."

She rolled her eyes. "Please, Smallville, you and I both know you can use your E.T. abilities to keep me from getting out of this room."

Knowing she was right, Clark nodded reluctantly and lifted his arms away from the filing cabinet. Lois hopped up, then standing, leaned back against it.

"So, what's Jimmy done that's got you ready to throw him off the roof of the Planet?"

"He's got a pool going. About you and me."

"A pool?"

"Yeah…he's got people putting in five bucks a shot and trying to predict the time you and I will start making out in the middle of the bullpen."

Clark's eyes widened at that, and he nervously cleared his throat. "You're kidding."

"No, I'm not. So, now that you know, can you please let me out of this room so I can go and kill Jimmy?" she asked, her tone taking on a sugary quality meant to soften him up.

"Lois…don't you think you're overreacting?"

The sugariness gone, Lois threw her hands up in frustration. "Are you for real?"

"What?"

"It doesn't bother you that everyone at this stupid paper thinks you and I are just gonna start going at it in the middle of the bullpen? That these people have actually predicted times of the day that we're gonna start playing tonsil hockey at our desks? I mean, we work at the most renowned newspaper in the world, and yet, you and I seem to be the hottest story around here. Doesn't it bother you that everyone is watching us all the time, waiting for us to just drop everything and start making out? Even Perry, for crying out loud, our _editor_, even he's in on the action! I mean Clark, this is…"

She stopped ranting suddenly, her eyes going from angry to almost…calculating.

"Perry," she said softly.

An anxious feeling, the one he usually got when he sensed Lois bringing out her inner schemer, began to overtake him.

"Lois?"

She bit the side of her lip, and then a sexy grin that almost stopped his heart lit up her face.

"I have a plan."

Closing his eyes at that, a small exasperated groan escaped his lips.

Of course she had a plan.

"So, Smallville, how do you feel about kissing me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**10:00 AM**

"_So, Smallville, how do you feel about kissing me?"_

Oh, was that a loaded question. Chuckling nervously, Clark reached up and tugged at the knot in his tie.

"Um, Lois…are you serious?"

"Hell yes, I'm serious! It's perfect!"

"Perfect?" Clark replied, completely lost as to her thinking.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, realizing Clark wasn't following her. "Okay, work with me here. We want the Councilwoman Rogers story right?"

"Well, yeah…"

"And so do Brian and Richard, and don't think they aren't sucking up to the chief left and right to get it. They know how to play dirty and we've been _way_ too passive. We have to get in the game Clark, before it's too late, so…we make sure Perry wins the pool. Today. He's happy we got him all that money, and the story is ours!"

He looked at her disbelievingly. "You really think _that_ will get us the story?"

"Well it can't hurt! I mean he's leaning towards giving it to us anyway…and since us kissing seems to be a matter of public interest around here, we might as well try and use it to our advantage."

"But it's no guarantee that Perry'll give us the story," Clark reminded her, in his annoyingly practical way.

Lois tilted her head slightly, giving him an appraising look and sensing an opportunity to make him squirm a little and get her way in the process. "What's the matter Kent? You afraid to kiss me?"

Clark did a double take at that, because the truth was, he kind of was afraid to kiss her. Afraid he wouldn't want, or be able, to stop. It wasn't like he didn't know from experience exactly how amazing it would feel to have her lips against his again. Not that he could admit that to her.

"Afraid?" he responded chuckling, in a lame attempt to laugh off her accusation. "Of course not."

"Good, because it's not like we haven't kissed before..._Green Arrow_," she replied sarcastically. She realized, after the words have left her mouth though, that that wasn't the smartest thing for her to say. She cringed as she saw a smile spread slowly across Clark's face. Closing her eyes with a slight groan, she knew what was coming.

"Oh that's right. What _was_ it you said about that? That I could teach Oliver a thing or two? Hmmm, maybe this _plan_ of yours is really all about you wanting to kiss me again," he teased, enjoying the flush reddening her cheeks.

Crossing her arms over her chest, a classic Lois Lane defensive pose if he ever saw one, Lois looked up at him, defiance radiating from her eyes.

"If it would get me a potential Pulitzer prize winning story, I'd french Shelby," she retorted, anxious to get off the topic of her gushing reaction to Clark's kiss that night in the alley, and seeing the opportunity to plant the shoe firmly on the other foot. "And besides, judging from the security tape Ollie had of us in his apartment on Valentine's Day? I'd say you were _more_ than eager to get another chance at laying one on _me_, Smallville. What was is it you told me about the red kryptonite? It really just brings out those feelings you've kept inside, lowers your inhibitions? So, I guess that means _you_ really wanted to kiss _me_ again, huh?"

Clark shifted uncomfortably, regretting, at that moment telling her about the effects of red kryptonite back during the Christmas holidays when he'd finally revealed all to her. He felt the heat begin to crawl up the back of his neck as he remembered the footage Oliver had shown him, taking great pleasure in watching his seemingly invulnerable friend blush furiously as he watched himself enjoy kissing Lois all too much.

Seeing she had successfully shifted the awkwardness in the room back squarely onto him, Lois decided to get back to business.

"So, Jimmy said that Perry took 4:55 PM. I guess we don't have to kiss _exactly _at that time, but in that neighborhood at least by a minute or two."

Shaking himself out of his own memories, Clark looked at her incredulously.

"You're really serious about this!"

Lois put her hands on her hips. "Do you want this story or not?"

"Well…yeah…"

"Good. Then it's settled. Somewhere between 4:50 and 4:55, you're gonna kiss me."

Clark nods absently, but a moment later, he suddenly realizes what she's said.

"Wait, wait, wait. Why am _I_ the one who has to make the first move?"

Rolling her eyes, Lois chuckled. "Right Smallville, like anyone would just expect _me_ to drop everything and lay one on you."

"Oh and it's totally believable that I would, out of nowhere, start kissing you in the middle of the bullpen?"

"Why not? I mean, let's face it, I am pretty easy on the eyes, and you can only be expected to hold out for so long before you finally give in," she responded, with a slightly teasing grin.

Even knowing she was teasing, it threw him how true her words actually were. Determined to shift the balance of power in this little argument back to himself, he took a step forward, coming dangerously close to her.

"Or maybe," he began, his voice lowered in a way that made Lois practically weak in the knees, "seeing some of the women around here hitting on me has finally made you admit you're crazy about me and you can't help yourself. You just _have_ to kiss me."

The arrogant grin on his face totally turned her on. Damn, she hated that grin.

Swallowing hard, in an attempt to regain some composure, she just smirked in response. Taking him up on the challenge he started, she inched closer to him, feeling a bit of victory when, as her hands grazed his chest, some of the cockiness went out of that smile on his face.

"Well, it's not like you ever take any of those women up on their offers. I guess that means you're just holding out for me. So no one would be surprised if, at 4:55 today, you take me in these big, strong arms of yours," she whispered, noticing the catch in Clark's breathing as she ran her hands down his arms, "and kiss me like there's no tomorrow."

Momentarily stunned into silence, feeling the pressure of her fingertips still lingering on his arms and staring into her hazel eyes, he realized somewhere in the back of his mind that he has totally lost this battle.

Sensing victory, Lois steps back and dazzles him with a mega watt smile. "4:55 Smallville. Then, it's Pulitzer here we come!" she exclaimed, then headed back to her desk, leaving Clark standing frozen the same spot, both anticipating and fearing 4:55 more than he thought possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**11:15 AM**

Jimmy tentatively glanced in the window of the bullpen, seeing Lois scribbling away on her notepad. He was about to reach for the door when he saw her eyes glance in his direction and slammed his back against the wall, trying to avoid her gaze.

_Maybe I should just let her cool off a little more…_

"Hey Jimmy, you okay?"

Jimmy turned to see Angela, one of the file clerks, looking at him strangely.

"Uh…yeah. I was just, um, heading back to develop these," he said, smiling nervously as he held up his camera. With Angela still watching him curiously, Jimmy made a beeline for the elevator, finally exhaling as the doors closed behind him.

**

Clark glanced at his watch. 11:15. Rubbing his forehead, he sighed loudly, not knowing how he was going to concentrate for the rest of the day with the thought of kissing Lois at the end of it at the forefront of his mind.

He looked over at her, gnawing on her pencil as she looked back and forth between her notes and her computer screen. Her eyes narrowed for a moment, roughly crossing something out on her yellow notepad before scribbling something else down.

Watching her like this, in her element as the really incredible investigative reporter she was becoming every day, it was one of his favorite pastimes. The way her eyebrows would furrow when she was concentrating. The way she would bite her lip when something would perplex her, a very different lip bite than when she would tease him or when she was excited about something. It had become a habit of his over the years, studying Lois Lane. She was an endless source of fascination for him. As long as he'd known her, there was always something new he seemed to discover about her.

He looked into Perry's office, seeing their editor talking on the phone and leaning back in his big, overstuffed desk chair. Taking the opportunity while Perry was busy to voice his concerns once again about this whole scheme of hers, he cleared his throat, and leaned over his desk a little bit towards her.

"Lois?"

"Hmm?"

"I've been thinking."

"About?"

Taking a quick look around, he decided this was a conversation better had quietly so he wheeled his desk chair around to her side of their workstation, stopping next to her. She looked at him curiously for a moment, then at the clock. She returned her gaze to him, complete with a teasing smirk.

"It's not 4:55 yet, Smallville. I mean, I know you're hot and bothered about kissing me and all, but really, get it together. We gotta stick to our plan."

"_OUR_ plan? Don't your mean _your_ plan?"

"Well, clearly I am the brains of this operation," she muttered. "You know, I'm looking out for us here, Clark. Not only do we get the story of a lifetime…"

"You hope," he interjected.

"But," she continues, giving him a pointed glare, "we get to play everyone who's trying to play us. That's the beauty of it. _They_ don't know that we're onto them!"

Clark shook his head, her logic amusing him despite himself. "Okay, fine, whatever. But about _your_ plan…I was thinking…maybe we could both make the first move."

She rolled her eyes. "So, what, we like stumble towards each other and land on each others' lips? Get real, Clark."

"But why does it have to be me?" he asked, his voice bordering on a whine.

"Because it's more believable that way," she shrugged, and then leaned into him, continuing to speak softly. "And you know, speaking of believable, you could try and play this up in the next few hours. I mean, a few longing looks my way wouldn't be the worst thing you could do. Oh, and that clumsy thing you do, to throw people off your abilities? That could be a nice touch too. You know, trip over your chair when I walk into the bullpen or something."

"Now, Lois…" he began, but felt a slight flush in his cheeks at her suggestion. Little did she know that the clumsiness he displayed around the Planet did have quite a bit to do with her. It wasn't entirely an act, though it certainly didn't hurt his ability to hide his secret.

"Come on, Smallville. Man up and do your part," she whispered, interrupting him before he could get another word out. "It's a win win for you anyway. You get a potential Pulitzer winning story, and you get to kiss me. Sounds like a banner day for you," she finished, grinning.

"Have you thought about what happens after we kiss in the middle of this very public bullpen?" he whispered back.

She shrugged. "Who cares? As long as we get our story. Now…get back to your desk and get to work. I expect a longing, lovesick look in the next ten minutes," she said, turning back to her computer, leaving a very frustrated Clark to wheel his chair back to his seat.

Lois grinned, glancing at him as he made his way back to his own desk. Getting under his skin was often the highlight of her day, not only because she enjoyed the reactions she always got, but because he sorely needed it. Sometimes, the man just got too comfortable with things, and she considered it part of her job description as partner and best friend to make sure that comfort didn't last long. Clark had spent the lion's share of his life with people, women especially, falling all over him, and that tended to make him stagnate, to stick with whatever 'comfort zone' he was in at the time. And that just wasn't going to work for her. Not that she had a problem with comfort zones, per say, it was important to have some peace in life. But she found those moments of peace were always appreciated more when you got knocked out of them every once in a while…allowed your horizons to broaden, to see the world from a different view, in a different way.

Plus, she _really_ wanted this story.

_And you really want him to kiss you._

Frustrated at her conscience once again rearing its unwelcome head, she groaned softly.

_Face it, Lane. And you've got a multitude of sleepless nights lately to prove it._

"Shut up," she muttered.

"What?"

Her eyes shot up, not realizing she had said that out loud.

"Uh…nothing. Just talking to myself."

"As usual," he smiled.

Damn.

The man's smile could turn tough talking Lois Lane into jelly within seconds.

And she knew from experience his kiss could knock her world off its axis.

Closing her eyes, she dropped her head into her hands.

For the first time, she realized how dangerous a proposition she had laid out in front of herself.

Clark Kent was going to kiss her. In the middle of the bullpen. Today. In a matter of hours.

And while part of her was terrified? The other part looked at the clock, mentally counting the hours until 4:55.

Yeah. This was going to be a very long day indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

**11:45 AM**

Taking a sip of her coffee and finding it ice cold, Lois took her mug and headed to the coffee station. She motioned to Clark, who was on the phone with one of their contacts at the American Society of Plastic Surgeons, trying to dig up some information on Dr. Jacobs. They really needed a 'smoking gun' so to speak. Granted, they had the anonymous source, but that would only take them so far. He shook his head, silently indicating he didn't need the caffeine fix. As she stirred the five drops of half and half and three sugars into her 'fuel', as she often called it, she noticed a familiar reddish-brown head peeking up through one of the large glass windows of the bullpen.

Jimmy.

Seeing his eyes widen as he noticed her looking at him, his head popped down, out of her view.

She still wanted to rip him in two. And obviously he knew it since he was hiding outside the bullpen.

Seeing him pop up again, then quickly duck back down when he saw her gazing toward the window, Lois smirked.

She was _so_ going to mess with him.

Taking a sip of her coffee, she headed back to her desk and set the mug down. Seeing Clark off the phone, she wandered slowly around to his side of their workstation, trailing her finger along the wood of their desks.

"So…any luck?"

He looked up at her leaning against his desk, his breath momentarily caught in his throat as he saw the, (dare he think it?), seductive smile on her face.

"Um," he began, reaching up and adjusting his tie, suddenly feeling that it had gotten a tad warm in the bullpen, "…she's gonna get back to me."

She nodded, taking the opportunity to hop up on his desk, perching herself on the edge, causing her knee length black skirt to inch up slightly, giving Clark a fabulous view of her long, tanned legs. Noticing his eyes unable to tear themselves away, she shot a glance over to the bullpen window quickly, seeing Jimmy's eyes just peering up over the lower window pane, watching the scene unfolding before him intently.

"That's good," she continued, leaning her body sideways slightly, placing a hand down on the top of his desk and fixing him with her most adoring look. "Especially if you used that Kent charm on her. She'll dig to China if she has to if it gets you what you need."

Caught somewhere between complete adoration at the gorgeous woman flirting with him while draping herself over his desk and suspicion that this was Lois "I'm not going to make the first move" Lane and she was clearly up to something, Clark was momentarily stunned.

See, with Lois, he always had to figure out how to handle her. Should he let her play this out, whatever _this_ was? Or should he challenge her, get under her skin, which he knew he could no matter how much she denied it, just as much as she got under his? That was the thing about Lois, it was never boring around her. She was a constant adventure, and he loved every second of it.

Deciding to take the second tact, if only to get a flustered reaction out of her – surprising her into that state never failed to amuse him - , Clark pushed his chair a closer to his desk, leaning his body forward to bring himself closer to her.

"Kent charm, huh?" he responded, placing his arm on his desk mere centimeters from hers and dazzling her with the confident smile that always succeeded in turning her insides into a molten mess.

Caught off guard (where was the shy, bumbling farm boy when she needed him?), Lois took a second to assess the situation.

Was he _flirting_ with her?

Okay, granted _she_ was flirting with _him_, but it was only to totally drive a peeping Jimmy Olsen crazy.

Right? That was the _only_ reason.

_You keep telling yourself that.  
_

Pressing her lips together tightly, as if to hold in the voice of her increasingly annoying conscience, Lois gently tossed her head, causing her long brown hair to softly flip back behind her shoulder, eliciting a very noticeable gulp from Clark.

Well, she certainly wasn't going to let him win. She could play this game better than he could.

Sliding over slightly, Lois arranged it so her legs are now touching his. She reached out and gently tugged on the tie he had moved out of place when he'd gone to adjust it moments before.

"Oh come on, Clark. You know that charm and that smile of yours have managed to melt a few women's hearts over the years."

Clark forced himself to breathe, the sexy way she was biting her lip at the moment causing serious pulse racing. Oblivious to the fact that nearly everyone in the bullpen had stopped what they were doing and were staring at them, including their editor who was watching intently through the glass of his office, Clark decided to up the ante, moving the hand closest to hers to actually cover it on his desk.

The warmth of his skin hitting hers sent a shockwave, both pleasant and terrifying, through her. She swallowed hard, a vain attempt to maintain some semblance of composure.

It was at that moment that Clark noticed a gaping Jimmy out of the corner of his eye, now fully standing, at the entrance to the bullpen. The pieces falling into place, Clark realized he totally had the upper hand. A rare occurrence when it came to his interactions with one Lois Lane, but one that was becoming a bit more frequent these days, much to his enjoyment and her chagrin.

_She _didn't know he was onto her little 'drive Clark completely crazy to screw with Jimmy' game.

Okay, the 'driving Clark crazy' part was most likely his own interpretation of her current performance. That probably wasn't her motivation, though she had definitely succeeded regardless.

He stood up, but leaned down a bit over her so their faces were mere inches apart. The surprise in her eyes would be reward enough, though being this close to her wasn't so bad either. Deciding to 'cheat' a bit, he tuned his ears into her heart, a habit of his he had yet to fully admit to himself, and a lopsided grin appeared on his face as he picked up her accelerated beat.

"So," he said, his voice low and soft, "is this good enough?"

Lois simply stared into his gorgeous blue-green eyes, which was all she could do really, as her voice seemed to have totally deserted her at that particular moment. Blinking quickly in an attempt to snap herself out of the trance he had effortlessly put her in, she swallowed hard and managed to gasp out, "Huh?"

"You know, the whole believability thing you were talking about," he said, daring to inch a bit closer. "Longing and lovesick enough for you?"

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she recalled the conversation they had had earlier about Clark playing up his part of the plan, but at the moment, it was just a faint, faded jumble of words as she felt totally and deliciously overwhelmed by him.

Clark, for his part, was beginning to realize the very precarious situation he had put himself in. It wouldn't be much of an upper hand in this game if she noticed the effect being this close to her was having on him. Drooling like a crushing schoolboy was not exactly the way to maintain his advantage.

After a few seconds, which felt like an eternity not only to Lois and Clark, but to the voyeurs in the bullpen, led by a still gawking Jimmy, who seemed to be just as caught up in the moment as they were, only taking momentary glances away to check the clock – after all, they all had money at stake here – Clark's breath caught as he noticed Lois' eyes drop to his lips.

It wasn't even conscious, mimicking her action and moving his eyes to her mouth. For a guy who had learned to control abilities not of this Earth, he couldn't quite fathom the irresistible force which seemed beyond his power completely that now drew him closer and closer to Lois' perfect lips.

From his office, Perry White was watching the little show in front of him with a hint of amusement. Those two were so gone for each other it was ridiculous, but they were equally as stubborn. He had a feeling they would have to be dragged kicking and screaming into acceptance. Frankly, he was relieved they seemed to finally be throwing caution to the wind because even _he_ was feeling frustrated, having watched them circle around each other for the past year.

Until, that is, he caught a glance of the time on his computer screen.

11:53AM.

_Oh hell, no_. He wasn't gonna lose out on what was now a very sweet bundle of money after all this time.

Perry's eyes widened as he saw Clark start to lean in towards Lois…and Lois not even making the slightest attempt to pull back.

Bolting up out of his chair, he burst through the door of his office.

"Lane! Kent!" he yelled gruffly.

Jumping apart as if they'd had a bucket of scalding hot water thrown on them, Clark and Lois retreated to separate corners a little nervously, putting a good two feet between them and pointedly looking anywhere but at each other. Lois anxiously ran her hand through her hair, as Clark shifted his weight uncomfortably, his hands opening and closing into tight fists at his side.

"What's the update on the Jacobs story?"

Clark cleared his throat anxiously, finally looking up into the face of his boss.

"Uh, yeah…I'm expecting a call back any minute from a source."

Perry nodded.

"Lane?"

Lois, finally having noticed the now deafening silence in the bullpen and sensing all eyes on her and her partner, made a grab for her phone and picked it up.

"Got a lead on a former employee of his. I was just gonna follow up," she responded quickly.

"Good. I wanna see something by the end of business tomorrow," he said, watching, and trying not laugh, as his up and coming star reporting team sat back down at their respective desks, purposely avoiding any and all eye contact.

Seeing that the spell their charged interaction had put over his bullpen was not yet broken, Perry cleared his throat loudly. That was all the signal they needed, and once again, the rhythmic sound of typing and papers shuffling could be heard in the hub of the Daily Planet.

The only one who had not moved was Jimmy Olsen. Catching his boss' eye, and then turning to look at the large clock hanging on the wall, Jimmy turned back to Perry and grinned.

Perry's eyebrows rose in response, daring the young photographer to challenge him on his little stunt. But Jimmy only nodded, acknowledging his editor's sneaky victory, before turning and walking out of the bullpen.

A slight chuckle escaped his lips before he turned his attention back to Lois and Clark and their all too obvious attempts to pretend the other one wasn't sitting less than 3 feet away.

It was days like this that Perry wouldn't trade his job for anything in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

**12:20PM**

"And you have documentation of these procedures?"

Clark looked up from his computer screen, hearing the slightest tinge of excitement in Lois' voice. Following up on her cover to Perry, because let's face it, Lois' employee source had been the furthest thing from her mind when their esteemed editor had bellowed their names from his office door, Lois had apparently made some headway. Not that he was surprised. They didn't call her Mad Dog Lane around the Planet for nothing.

"3:00. I'll be there," she said, hanging up the phone with a triumphant smile on her face. For the first time in the almost half hour since their little...show on Clark's desk, she met his eyes. Hoping enough time had passed where things wouldn't be…well…_weird_.

After a few seconds, they both immediately look away.

Yeah. Still awkward.

Clearing his throat, Clark started sorting through his notes on his desk, his eyes on the several sheets of paper in front of him, when he finally spoke to her.

"So, what'd you get?"

Keeping her eyes squarely on her computer screen, she answered, "One of the former nurses there has a few pre and post op records – patient names blacked out of course, confidentiality and all. Jacobs was having a fling with her and dumped her for a younger model, so she was ticked. Made some copies."

"And?"

"And the records show that what the patients were worked up for was not all they came out with. Gotta give him credit though, according to this nurse, the doctor managed to convince them his 'extra credit' surgeries were necessary in the end – which is why no one came forward before now. Apparently he's quite the charmer."

She cringed slightly as that last sentence left her mouth, being all too reminded of her flirtatious Kent charm comment that had gotten her, and him, into a seriously heated situation a short time ago.

The comment didn't exactly escape Clark's attention either. He grabbed his coffee mug from his desk and got up, heading for a refill. Not that he needed it, moreso he needed a distraction.

He poured himself a cup from the newly made pot. Busying himself with the sugar packets, he tore them open, sprinkling them into his mug and stirring.

He had been ready to kiss her. And definitely willing.

Closing his eyes, he tried to push the thought that had been stubbornly fighting its way to the front of his mind back where it belonged and he didn't have to deal with it.

Deciding he needed to stretch his legs and try and refocus, Clark took his coffee and headed out of the bullpen. As he exited the doors, he saw Jimmy by one of the many watercoolers littering the Planet, talking to a fellow photographer.

Seeing Clark, Jimmy decided to take a chance. Of the two, Clark was decidedly the more level headed one and also the one less likely to kill him. He excused himself from the photographer he's talking to and walked over to Clark, attempting to appear nonchalant.

"Hey, C.K.," he said, and Clark picked up the nervousness in his voice.

"Jimmy," Clark responded, keeping his voice neutral. Truth was, he wasn't nearly as upset as Lois was, he actually thought it was kinda funny. Not that he would ever admit that to Lois, or Jimmy for that matter. But it didn't mean he couldn't make his friend squirm a little.

"How's it goin'?"

Clark shrugged. "Same old, same old."

Jimmy nodded, feeling the tension. "Yeah, me too."

Clark took a sip of his coffee to hide the grin forming at Jimmy's obvious awkwardness.

"So, I checked out the archives and found a stock photo of that doctor guy you and Lois are investigating. Just let me know if you need it."

"Thanks."

Jimmy shifted his weight, fidgeting around as he glanced at Clark. He knew Clark knew, there was no way Lois wouldn't have told him. But Clark was very obviously not about to bring it up and so Jimmy decided to leave the nice elephant in the room alone for now. As he tried to scramble for some inane topic of conversation just to fill the growing silence, he's saved by the sight of his editor coming out of the bullpen.

"Kent, good, just who I was looking for."

"Oh…okay, then, see ya later C.K.," Jimmy waved, and turned to rush off.

He had gotten out of there with his life. That's all he could ask for for now.

Clark chuckled, seeing how Jimmy bolted away at the first opportunity. Turning to his boss, he took another drink of his coffee.

"What's up, Chief?"

"The Rogers story. I'm giving it to you and Lane."

A smile lit up Clark's face.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Let Lane finish up the legwork on Jacobs, you start looking into the possible charges being filed against her."

Perry turned to the doors, prepared to head back into the bullpen.

"She's busy with her source on the phone now, so I'll let you tell her," Perry called back over his shoulder, heading through the doors.

Seeing Lois through the bullpen window, writing furiously as she continued talking on the phone with her source, Clark realized the big chance they just got handed. The Councilwoman Rogers scandal was about to rock Metropolis City Hall and the aftershocks were going to be felt for a long time to come in the corridors of power in this city. It was a story any reporter worth his or her salt would be gunning for. And Perry was giving it to them.

He grabbed the handle of the door and swung it open, striding into the bullpen and landing back at his desk, unable to help the victorious grin on his face. Looking at Lois still on the phone, he began wishing she'd hurry up already because he can't wait to tell her.

Until he remembered.

He was supposed to kiss her. In a matter of hours. All as part of Lois' grand plan to get Perry to give them the story. _This_ story.

And, now, they already _had_ the story.

So, would that mean they wouldn't have to go through with it?

Surprised to feel a very large pang of disappointment at _not_ having to kiss Lois, Clark rubbed his hands over his face in a vain attempt to clear his head.

The woman drove him crazy.

All day he'd been preoccupied with kissing her. Now that it would appear he wouldn't have to, he was feeling himself becoming preoccupied with _not_ kissing her.

Of course, she didn't _know_ the story was theirs.

He took a quick glance across his desk, seeing her brown hair hanging down almost covering her face as she continued to take notes. The urge to reach over and push it back behind her ear was one that was not easy to resist.

Suddenly, he felt like he's in one of those old cartoons. Angel on one shoulder, devil on another.

_She doesn't have to know yet…_

_You should tell her. She deserves to know, plus what if she finds out that you're keeping it from her? There'll probably be a large piece of Kryptonite with your name on it in your future._

_Still…the story might not make much difference. I mean, she really just wants to make Jimmy squirm right? And Perry's a good guy, Lois likes him, he __**deserves**__ that money. Besides, instead of being incentive for him giving us the story, it could be a thank you. Lois would wanna thank him._

_Stop rationalizing….just admit you wanna kiss her._

_I'm __**not**__ rationalizing. Lois loves payback as much as the next person. She'd wanna go through with it, just to see the look on Jimmy's face. Yeah. She totally would._

"Smallville?"

He heard her voice somewhere in the back of his mind, his thoughts still racing.

"Earth to Smallville?"

Finally snapping out of it, he looked over at her.

"You know, that takes on a whole new meaning when I say it to you," she smirked.

"Cute."

"I saw you talking to Perry out there. What'd he want?"

This was it.

The moment of truth.

Reaching up and slightly loosening his tie, feeling like the room had suddenly gotten a lot smaller, he leaned back in his chair, avoiding all eye contact with her.

"Oh um…he wanted to tell me that…"

He paused, taking a moment to look back at her. She was looking at him expectantly, but all he noticed was the way her eyes held the midday sunlight that streamed through the windows. Or how her lips were glistening with the cherry lip gloss she always carried around with her. Or the tantalizing view the top two buttons of her charcoal gray fitted button down being undone was affording him.

"Clark?"

"Huh?"

Rolling her eyes, she leaned forward, crossing her arms in front of her and resting them on her desk.

"Perry?"

"Oh…yeah. He um…he just wanted to tell me that instead of tomorrow night, he wants a rough work up on the Jacobs article by tomorrow afternoon," he said, the words flying out of his mouth at a pace that rivaled his superspeed.

The devil had won.


	7. Chapter 7

**12:41 PM**

Lois glanced at her watch.

She had to meet her source at 3:00.

And of course, there would be kissing at 4:55.

She grinned, then quickly slapped a hand over her mouth.

Because, it wasn't like she was looking forward to it or anything.

"Hey, wanna get some lunch?"

She looked at Clark, who had suddenly appeared next to her.

"Lunch?"

"Yeah, you know, that meal people often eat around noon," he teased.

"Funny."

"Is that a yes?"

She shrugged, and stood up beside him. "Sure."

As she began to walk to the door of the bullpen, she is more than a little surprised to feel his hand on the small of her back, gently guiding her toward the exit.

When she turned to give him a questioning look, he simply smiled.

"You said to make it believable."

Giving him an appreciative nod, while also of course trying to deny that she was most definitely enjoying the warmth of his touch, Lois instinctively moved a bit closer to him, so his arm was now circling her waist.

"Nice to know you actually _are_ listening to my brilliant advice, Smallville," she teased, stepping into the elevator.

"Always."

**

"Lois!"

Clark tried to push her hand away, but to no avail as she reached across the table and picked up the top of his hamburger bun, snatching off the onions.

"You're gonna kiss me later. No onion breath allowed," she said, taking the opportunity to snag one of his fries before returning her attention to the grilled chicken salad in front of her.

"And what about you?" he asked, gesturing toward her lunch.

Lois gave him a look. "No onions in this salad. See, _I_ was being considerate."

He rolled his eyes, taking a bite of his burger. After a moment though, he froze, halfway to setting it back on his plate.

Watching, Lois leaned forward. She had gotten used to this in the months since she'd learned his secret.

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

"Fire over on 3rd and Main."

She nodded. "Go."

He gave her an apologetic look, then a grateful grin, before quickly walking out of the diner.

She watched him move briskly around the corner, probably heading to the alley where he could start his superspeed without it being too noticeable.

"Some lunch date," she said to herself, jokingly, while reaching over to take a few more of the now abandoned fries.

Truth be told, she was terribly proud of him. He had told her about some of the things he'd done in Smallville, and those had mostly been for the benefit of his family and friends, herself included on more than one occasion.

But he was putting himself on the line here in Metropolis. Risking exposure of his secret to the world because he just couldn't _not_ help. Which reminded her, she had been meaning to talk to him about coming up with some sort of disguise. It would allow him to be more upfront when he rushed off to the scene of one of Metropolis' many accidents or tragedies. She knew that was what had helped Oliver accomplish his goals without his true identity being discovered. And even if she didn't quite agree with Ollie's philosophy all the time, she did admire the good that he did.

Of course, bringing up Oliver around Clark wasn't always the best idea. She knew they were friends, close friends even. They got along great, she had seen it for herself since Ollie had come back to Metropolis this past year. Clark had even started working more with the Justice League. But for some reason, whenever _she_ mentioned him, Clark seemed to bristle at her talking about him.

Shrugging to herself, the mysteries of Clark Kent still managing to perplex her even after all the time she'd known him and everything she knew _about_ him, she stabbed at a piece of chicken and took a bite.

"I guess congratulations are in order."

Lois swallowed quickly, looking up at Brian Nichols, fellow reporter and current competitor at the Daily Planet.

"For?"

"Don't play coy, Lane," he grumbled.

"Ohhh, someone's in a bad mood," she responded, taking a sip of her iced tea.

"Please, if the shoe were on the other foot, you'd be screaming bloody murder all over the bullpen."

Completely confused, Lois just stared at him. Giving her a quizzical look, Brian shook his head.

"I'm surprised. When I overheard Perry telling Kent he was giving you two the Rogers story earlier, I was sure you'd be gloating all over Metropolis in a matter of minutes. I definitely didn't expect to find you sitting in some random diner picking at a chicken salad."

Narrowing her eyes, Lois turned and glared at the empty seat across from her.

_Oh, he did _**not**___keep this from me._

"Lane?"

Snapping out of her angry daze, she quickly looked back toward Brian.

"I guess you don't know me as well as you think you do," she said, in an attempt at nonchalance.

"Guess not. Where's Kent?" he asked, motioning to the formerly occupied seat across from her, complete with an uneaten lunch in front of it.

"Errand," she grumbled, angrily attacking the lettuce on her plate. She was more than used to covering for Clark by now, but at the moment, she was too ticked off to come up with any more of an elaborate excuse than that.

"Right. Well, I'll let you get back to your lunch," he said, gesturing toward her plate. Lois gave him a slightly annoyed look, then a sarcastic wave as he headed to the counter to place an order.

With Brian's back turned and his attention elsewhere, Lois tossed down her fork.

She was gonna _kill _him. Superpowers be damned.

_What the hell is he thinking? Oh wait, he's clearly _**not**_ thinking. WHY wouldn't he tell me? This is the break we've been waiting a year for and he decides to just keep it to himself? What, is there a new color of kryptonite I don't know about yet, one that makes him stupid?_

She took a long sip of her iced tea and stared daggers at his uneaten lunch. She then reached across and picked up his burger, taking a big bite of it before slamming it back down on his plate. As she did, her hand touched the pile of slippery onions she had taken off his burger earlier.

Because he was going to kiss her later.

Eyes widening at the realization, Lois suddenly fell back against the black and silver leather chair.

_Is _**that**_ why he didn't tell me? Oh my God…does Smallville actually _**want**_ to kiss me?_

A flash of heat ran through her at that thought, and she grabbed her iced tea and proceeded to down it in seconds flat.

As she sat there, slightly shocked, she tried not to acknowledge that she was actually borderline impressed at his sneakiness. She didn't know he had it in him.

In fact, she'd go so far as to say this was totally something she would do.

_NOT that that lets him off the hook. The guy keeps a huge break from me so he can get me in a liplock? Okay, okay so it was all _**my**_ idea to begin with, but he's supposed to be the straight laced one. And I can't believe I didn't even know he was hiding something. I'm so losing my touch. __I mean, Smallville isn't the best liar in the world. Hell, the animals on the farm are better liars than he is__. How did I NOT know?_

Succeeding in riling herself up again, she reached across and spitefully took another big bite out of his burger.

_Just wait til he walks back through that door. He's going to wish for death by kryptonite by the time I get through with him…_

Crossing her arms in front of her, she stared at the glass door of the diner, as if that would bring the unsuspecting Clark Kent back through it sooner.

"You okay, Lois?"

She saw Brian, greasy bag in hand, standing next to her once again. Looking down at herself, her stiff cross armed stance, staring straight ahead at the door, she could only imagine what she looked like to the uninformed.

"Fine. Just…thinking."

Brian shook his head, then gave her a wave and walked out. He never knew quite what to make of Lois Lane.

In an attempt to loosen her tense posture, Lois uncrossed her arms and took another bite of her salad. Her thoughts continued to race as she kept a vigilant watch on the door.

_You know, it is kinda sweet that he really wants to kiss me…_

_NO, no it is NOT sweet. He should have told me. He KNOWS how much this story means to me._

_But he was probably afraid I'd back out of the kiss._

_No way, he's probably just trying to teach me a lesson, in his Clark Kent way. Some ridiculous moral thing, like I shouldn't do such crazy things to get a story, or something equally as…well….Clark. _

_Or…he just really wants to kiss me…._

"Argh, stop it Lois," she hissed to herself. Taking her now empty glass of iced tea, she tilted it back and retrieved an ice cube, shoving it in her mouth and beginning to crunch down.

_Don't you know eating ice cubes is a sign of sexual frustration?_

"Shut up," she groaned. She was really hating her conscience today.

_You really should just let him kiss you. Clearly you need it._

"I said, shut up!" she snapped, a little louder than she had intended, drawing some stares from the nearby diners. Sighing loudly, she leaned forward and placed her elbow on the table, her chin in her hands.

_There might be a better way to play this, Lois._

And now? Her conscience had her attention.

If any of the diners had looked over at her in the next few minutes, they would have seen Lois' countenance shift from anger to, well…smug. That would be the best word to describe it. The grin that lifted the right corner of her mouth gave her almost a wicked look, and that was the look that nearly stopped Clark dead in his tracks when he walked back in the door.

Damn, she was sexy.

Okay, sure, that look normally meant she was about to cause him some serious anxiety and / or try and give him a heart attack by getting herself mixed up in something he would eventually have to save her from.

But he couldn't deny that that look also made his heart pound so hard it blocked out every other sound his superhearing was attempting to pick up.

Walking back to their table, he slid into his chair. Looking down, he saw a good portion of his burger gone.

"Lois?"

Having not noticed him before that very second, she snapped herself out of her scheming thoughts, giving him her sweetest smile.

"Everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah…thankfully no one was injured."

"Thanks to you," she said, fixing him with her best 'hero worshipping' look. She noticed the color rise slightly in his cheeks before he cleared his throat and pointed to his now half eaten lunch.

"Oh," she giggled, "sorry, I guess I was hungrier than I thought."

Clark grinned, shrugging good naturedly before taking a large bite of his now cold burger. He was so hungry after his latest rescue mission, he didn't even care.

Watching him, Lois bit the side of her lip.

He wasn't gonna know what hit him.

**

The Planet had several unused office areas. And Jimmy Olsen couldn't be more thankful for that, especially today.

See, abandoned offices were a perfect hiding spot. Especially when one was hiding from a very feisty and, at least today, bloodthirsty Lois Lane.

He knew she'd calm down. Eventually. Clark would be able to pacify her, at least somewhat. He had a special knack for handling Lois. In fact, he was probably the only one who could. Or, more to the point, the only one she would _let _handle her. Probably because he did it in a way that didn't stifle her personality. It was obvious to anyone who watched that Clark adored of every one of Lois' quirks. He wouldn't have her any other way.

Picking up one of his cameras, he took the special lens wipe and busied himself carefully cleaning his 'baby', as he called it. He had just begun to relax in his latest 'saferoom', as he had taken to calling his hiding places throughout the day today, when he heard footsteps quickly coming down the hall. The footsteps slow as they neared the office he was using, and he had the sudden urge to throw himself behind one of the empty filing cabinets against the wall.

_Jeez Olsen, could you be more of a wimp? It's probably just someone going up to the roof to have a smoke._

The footsteps stopped, and Jimmy held his breath. He saw the doorknob slowly turning and the large windowless oak door beginning to open. When it finally did, he was stunned into silence at what he saw.

Lois Lane. Leaning against the doorframe. And smiling the sweetest smile he'd ever seen her smile. When she finally spoke, her voice was laced with so much sugar he was sure that just listening to her was giving him a cavity.

"Jimmy. Just the man I'm looking for."


	8. Chapter 8

**1:20 PM**

Jimmy looked at Lois with extremely leery eyes.

"Me?" he squeaked out, unconsciously backing up the rolling chair he's sitting in as he spoke, grateful for the large desk currently separating them in spite of her seemingly innocent attitude. After working with Lois the amount of time he had? He knew better.

"Yes, you."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, Lois, I know you're ticked off at me…"

"I want in."

The simple statement from Lois cut Jimmy off, and he gave her an incredulous stare.

"Excuse me?"

"I want in. The pool."

Clearing his throat, he looked down, not real anxious to have this conversation with her.

"Um, Lois…that's not exactly fair."

"Awww Jimmy. Don't think of it so much as being fair or unfair. Think of it as self preservation," she said, her tone laced with saccharine sweetness.

"Self preservation?" he gulped.

Lois walked forward, leaned down and placed her hands on the desk Jimmy was borderline cowering behind for protection.

"Yes," she said, her voice still candy coated for good measure, "you let me in the pool, and I don't kill you."

Eyes widening at that, Jimmy found himself shrinking further into the dark office chair.

"Look, Lois," he began weakly, and then forced his voice to get stronger as he went on. "If you and Clark want in…"

"Not Clark. Just me."

For the first time, Jimmy leaned forward from the relative safety the chair was offering him.

"Really?" he said, and Lois could tell he was intrigued.

"Really."

"Why?"

"That's cute, you thinking I owe you an explanation when this is all _your_ doing."

"Well, then I'm left to wonder what Clark would think of this," he ventured, allowing the slightest hint of cockiness into his voice.

"And I'm left to wonder what you'd look like in body cast," she responded, in an almost sing-songy voice, though the intent was clearly not lost on Jimmy.

"So much for the upper hand," he muttered to himself.

"What was that, Camera Boy?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought. So back to the matter at hand"

"The pool."

"The pool. Give me the stupid sheet and let me pick a time," she said, tossing a crisp five dollar bill at him.

Looking from the money, to her, and back to the money again, Jimmy sighed deeply and reached into his pocket. Knowing he was not going to win this one, at least without getting a heavy dose of bodily harm from one Lois Lane, he handed her the folded piece of notebook paper. She scanned over the list much more carefully than she had previously. After about a minute, she looks back at Jimmy with a knowing look on her face.

"And I'm being unfair?"

"What do you mean?"

"Jimmy, you've signed up for like nine different times! You told me you had an early afternoon time."

"Hey, I'm in charge of this thing!" he countered. "I made the rules, and there was never a rule in place that said you could only sign up for one time. As long as you fork over the money, the sky's the limit. And, if you look, I _do_ have an early afternoon time. In addition to, you know, a bunch of others. What can I say, you two are unpredictable. I needed to cover all the bases."

"So…you've blown forty five bucks on the possibility of Clark and me making out?"

"I prefer to think of it as an investment," he bristled.

"You better start thinking of it as money well spent to keep you breathing," she snarked.

"Is that what this is about? You want the cash?"

Fixing him with her most devilish look, she grinned. "I want payback."

Despite the thought of losing his money, Jimmy sighed in relief. "And if losing my money to you is all you want in the way of payback, that works for me."

"Not just payback for you, or everyone else in this place, who by the way, deserve it almost as much as you do for not minding their own damn business," she said cryptically, causing Jimmy to give her a confused look.

Until the fog cleared.

"Clark?" he asked, almost incredulously. "What'd he do?"

"Let's just say he's earned a little retribution."

"So…let me get this straight. Clark did something to piss you off and to pay him back, you're gonna kiss him?"

Lois rolled her eyes in response. "Please. That's hardly payback. That's more like making Smallville's year."

When no further explanation appeared to be forthcoming, Jimmy threw his hands up. "Okay, you got me. I'm officially lost."

She grinned at him, fixing him with a sympathetic look which Jimmy was sure would be followed by some kind of knockout punch – Lois style.

"Well, like you said, it's hardly fair if I pick a time and kiss Clark on my own right? Not to mention, we both know, as you also noted, that that's not exactly any kind of payback for Clark."

"Okay," Jimmy responded slowly.

"So, here's what's gonna happen. I'm gonna pick a time."

"Right."

"But I'm not going to be kissing Clark. Clark will be kissing _me_."

"Isn't that the same difference?"

Sighing in a bit of exasperation, Lois shook her head slightly. "Honestly Jimmy, keep up. I won't be making the first move. Clark will. At the time I pick."

"Yeah, you're gonna have to explain to me how that's payback."

Lois just grinned. "Because I'm gonna drive him so crazy he's going to lose it. He won't be able to control himself around me to the point where he'll give me a big juicy kiss smack in the middle of the bullpen, not so coincidentally of course at the time I choose on your little sheet here. And then, I win," she said triumphantly.

"Um, how exactly?" Jimmy asked, still completely lost.

"Come on, you know Clark. Mr. Mild Mannered Reporter. The perfect gentleman. You know how he always tries to keep his emotions in check. He hates when he lets me get to him. I mean, I can count the days on one hand where he hasn't given me that exasperated look along with that 'Now, Lois' of his. So… I'm gonna get to him. Just, in a slightly different way than usual."

Noticing Jimmy fighting off a slight grin, she glared at him.

"What?"

"I don't know Lois. So, you flirt with C.K., get him all riled up and turned on to the point where he can't keep himself from kissing you…"

"Right."

Jimmy shrugged. "Doesn't sound to me much like payback at all. Sounds to me like turning the guy on and letting him kiss you is pretty much a win-win for you. And for Clark by the way."

"What the hell does that mean?" she bristled, having an uncomfortable feeling she knew where Jimmy was going.

"I'm just sayin'. The reason I started this pool is because it's pretty obvious you two are all kinds of hot for each other. Seems to me you're proving me right. You _want_ to kiss Clark. And you want C.K. to kiss you."

Eyes widening with a mixture of acknowledgement and anger that he was right, not to mention the gallons of denial she had been feeding herself since concocting this _plan_ back at the diner, she reached across the desk and grabbed a now much more complacent Jimmy by the back of his shirt, pulling him toward her so he was halfway leaning over the desk.

Realizing his mistake in actually voicing what he'd known for a long time, Jimmy winced as Lois' eyes narrowed into an angry glare.

"Take it back," she snapped.

"Lois…"

"Take it _back_, or I stuff you into one of those empty filing cabinets and throw away the key."

Knowing not to push a very ticked off Lois, Jimmy quickly nodded.

"Consider it taken back," he said rapidly. Lois eyed him, then released the back of his shirt, standing up straight and suddenly smiling at him like nothing happened.

"Now that we got that straight, let's look at what times are available."

Jimmy rubbed the back of his neck while Lois looked over the paper.

"Hmmm….there's 3:45. Gotta meet with a source at 3 though…no telling how long that'll take. Could be cutting it kinda close. Before 3 would be good, like say 2:45 or so. Give me a quick and plausible escape," she muttered, having a sneaking feeling, not that she would ever admit it out loud, that she was going to need one after kissing him. Those lips of his should be against the law, they were so deliciously perfect. "Oh, naturally, _you_ have 2:45," she grumbled, glancing up at Jimmy, who instinctively took a quick step back to get out of Lois' arm reach.

"4:20…that could work, should be back by then," she continued, keeping to herself the fact that Clark was expecting to kiss her a little later than that. Her plan would totally catch him off guard.

_Playing with fire…you're good at that…_

Lois bit her lip, squelching her traitorous conscience once again. Really, who had given her the idea anyway?

_An idea you were only too happy to put into action…_

Gritting her teeth and closing her eyes, Lois forced herself back to the matter at hand. She shoved the five on the desk closer toward Jimmy and held out the wrinkled paper to him.

"4:20. That's what I want."

Jimmy nodded slowly in response, quickly taking the paper.

"Aren't you gonna write it down?"

"And what if someone else wants a piece of the action? And they see _your_ name there?"

"Fair point. I guess I'll just have to trust that you care about your safety enough not to give that time to anyone."

"Don't worry," he muttered.

"Great. Thanks for your help!" she smiled brightly, - Jimmy had still not gotten used to the Lois Lane lightswitch mood changes - , and started to head out the door.

But as she reached the doorframe, she turned back.

"Oh, and Jimmy? You breathe one word of this little arrangement to Smallville?"

"Yeah?" he responded nervously.

"Well, let's just say, the roof of the Daily Planet is awfully high. I'd hate for you find out just _how_ long a way down it really is."

Nodding, Jimmy attempted an anxious smile. "Threat taken, Lois." With a return nod to affirm they understood each other, Lois disappeared from his view.

As he heard her footsteps fading, Jimmy began to gather his camera equipment. He had to get up to the bullpen.

Things were about to get _very_ interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

**1:40 PM**

Clark checked his watch, glancing uneasily toward the door of the bullpen.

When they had returned from lunch, Lois cryptically told him she had something to take care of, and disappeared. It had been about twenty minutes and she had yet to return.

Which meant one of two things.

She was about to put his superpowers to good use, in addition to causing him major anxiety concerning the predicaments her 'look before you leap' personality inevitably got her into.

Or she was torturing Jimmy. In which case, Jimmy would need the rescuing.

Of course, he tried not think about how, when Lois found out what he was keeping from her, the possibility existed that _he_ would need rescuing. He had a feeling even his abilities wouldn't be able to get him off the hook this time.

He still couldn't quite believe what he was doing. On the one hand, it was certainly devious, and that was so _not_ Clark Kent.

On the other hand…

_Face it Kent…there is no other hand._

Except that he really wanted to kiss her.

That thought had pushed itself to the front of his brain ever since he'd found out about that stupid pool of Jimmy's. And Lois' plan to follow through on it had given him all the excuse he needed to allow himself to think about it.

Not that he hadn't before. A lot. More than he would ever fully admit to himself.

But today, it was _tangible_. In his grasp. A thought that both excited and scared him.

The thing was, he knew they had _something_. It's just…it was so undefined at this point. Which was odd because there were certainly several words that could describe their relationship.

Best friends.

Partners.

Confidantes.

But it was ..._more_ than all of those things.

The banter they had perfected seemingly hours after they first met years ago was still there, though it had taken on a decidedly much more flirtatious tone in the last year or two. There was also possessiveness involved in their relationship that neither of them was willing to name as jealousy but…there it was.

All it took was the name Oliver to leave her lips before he felt an inexplicable pull to find the man in question and send him to the Phantom Zone. Which…was weird. Because he and Ollie were good friends, and he never felt that impulse when it was just the two of them hanging out or working on whatever case the Justice League was currently investigating.

But the minute Lois mentioned him? Even though he _knew_ that Oliver and Lois had come to a place of solid friendship and had left all romantic feelings behind them? He wanted to rip Oliver in two.

Confusing. And definitely inconvenient. Especially with Ollie being in Metropolis, thus leading to the three of them doing things together more often.

Giving his watch another look, he sighed. Deciding he better find out what she was up to, he focused his hearing. Tuning out the voices, the sound of keys being struck, and the various printers buzzing around the bullpen, he zeroed in on what had become his favorite sound.

Her heart.

Taking it in, he noted that it was her 'normal' beat, which he called her 'not currently in a situation where she could get herself killed' beat. He had been able, over the past year, to figure out the different beats of her heart. The frantically paced 'she's in over her head so I better whip out the superpowers' beat. The much slower and almost melodic 'she's either eating something chocolate or sleeping' beat. The slightly faster than normal 'she's got a tip on something big, which means I need to be on alert because Lois Lane has yet to learn the word caution' beat.

And then there was his favorite.

The one he started noticing about six months ago. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He'd noticed the beat itself before that. But he hadn't connected it to any particular action or feeling as he had the others.

It was a beat that was definitely faster than normal, but slower than frantic. While the frantically paced beat (which, in addition to the other name he'd given it, he also referred to as the 'give Clark a heart attack' beat) was more of a jackhammer type rhythm, this one was more of a …

Pounding. An excited pounding.

And he only seemed to hear it when he moved closer to her.

So, see, he knew there was something there. Of course, he also knew that if one looked up the word denial in the dictionary, a picture of Lois Lane would be sitting right next to it.

Not that he was any better.

It was…complicated. She was his best friend. They fought, they snarked at each other, they bantered almost incessantly. Chloe often rolled her eyes at this, muttering the word 'foreplay' when Clark brought up those traits of their relationship, which then would lead to Clark blushing and stammering that Chloe was crazy, which then would cause Chloe to shake her head in disgust at the way the two of them continued to dance around each other.

Of course, their relationship was much more than the barbs that were traded back and forth. Their work relationship, for one, was like a well oiled machine. They worked perfectly together, their writing styles complementing each other, their research styles meshing with ease, and their 'good cop, bad cop' routine with a reluctant source worked like a charm (of course, Lois loved being the 'bad cop' so there was never any argument about who would take which role).

And their friendship was, well…the best word Clark could use to describe it was… necessary. For him, definitely, but he knew that she felt the same way. They challenged each other, sure – and in the best possible ways, but they were also there for each other, unfailingly. For all their denial about the growing feelings between them, they were for the most part, honest with each other. Sometimes, brutally so, but they had never pulled any punches with each other and Clark had always appreciated that about Lois. She wasn't afraid to tell him like it was, and she never treated him any differently after finding out about his abilities or his origins.

Because of all that, there was a definite fear on Clark's part that if they tried for something more, if they tried to explore the _other_ feelings between them, that all of that would be lost. And it was a fear he knew she had to, though neither of them had ever voiced it.

So, this pool, this plan…he felt like it gave him a free pass, so to speak. He could kiss her, something he'd thought about doing more and more lately, and have there be no consequences. Nothing would have to change and they could still be friends.

Right?

A part of him…a small voice in the back of his brain, told him he was crazy. Because he had kissed Lois before, and he knew what he was getting himself into. Sure, after those times, things had gone back to normal. Sort of.

_But both of those times, Lois didn't know the truth. The first time, she didn't know it was you until much later…the second, she had overdosed on love potion and didn't remember anything. Much easier to go back to the status quo when only one knows the whole story._

Groaning softly at his conscience's attempt at pulling him out of the denial he was trying to keep himself in, he forced himself to admit that there was truth in that.

This time, it would be him and her, both knowing exactly who they were kissing and without the presence of any potions – this worldly or otherwise.

_Oh boy._

Strangely though, that thought didn't cause him to rethink anything. Lois always told him that he had changed, had become more confident since moving to Metropolis and accepting and using his powers to help people, and maybe this was part of that growth. If it were a few years ago, a thought like that would have had him backing out.

Now?

While there was certainly some good old fashioned nervousness, he couldn't help but feel something stronger.

Anticipation.

Glancing at his watch again, he smiled. This time, it wasn't a Lois check.

This time, it was to see how much longer until 4:55.


	10. Chapter 10

**2:00 PM**

Looking up from her notes, Lois glanced across her desk at Clark. He was busily typing away on his computer, but seemed to feel her eyes on him. He looked over at her and gave her a quick smile.

Damn smile.

Damn frustratingly sexy man.

She was gonna drive him _beyond_ crazy. He deserved _at least_ that much for keeping the fact that they had gotten the story of their careers to himself. And anything worth doing, is worth doing Lois Lane style. Clark Kent was in for it, there was no doubt about it.

But she wasn't going to enjoy it. She absolutely was not going to enjoy flirting with him, touching him, getting him so turned on he'd just kiss her already.

She absolutely, most definitely was _not_ going to enjoy it.

_Wanna bet?_

Her lips set in a tight line, she narrowed her eyes at that most disconcerting thought, wishing it was possible that she could glare at herself. Instead, her angry stare fell onto her keyboard.

"What'd that keyboard ever do to you? Besides, you know, not having some kind of sixth sense buried in it to save you from all your creative spelling mistakes."

Her eyes, still downcast, took a quick glance at her watch.

2:00.

She had until 4:20 to really get him going, but it wouldn't hurt to lay some groundwork now. Lifting her head and flashing a smile at him, she stood up, moving her way around to his side of their workstation.

"I think I just need a break," she said, standing slightly behind him and leaning down next to him, one hand on his desk as she pretended to be intrigued by whatever was on his computer screen.

"What are you working on?"

This was something she did a lot, leaning over him like that to see what he was doing. And it never failed to make his heart pound a little harder, her closeness always affecting him more than he'd like to admit. He stole a quick look, seeing her hair falling around her face as she leaned in, resisting the urge to reach up and tuck it back behind her ear. Thankfully, though, she seemed to have the same idea and tossed her hair back over her shoulder. It's then that he saw a very…interested look on her face.

He looks back at his computer screen…and swallowed hard as he saw why.

"Old articles on Councilwoman Rogers huh?"

Clark Kent was not a good liar. That had pretty much always been the case. Outside of concealing his secret origins and abilities – which was more a matter of self preservation his parents had instilled in him, not to mention protecting the people he cared about -, he was just not great at subterfuge. Particularly when it involved keeping something from one Lois Lane, who could read him like a book.

"Oh, um…just doing some background stuff."

"Why?" she said. "I mean, it's not like we have the story. Yet, anyway. Right?"

Clark's breath caught in his throat. While he was definitely not as great as Lois at scheming, he could think pretty quickly on his feet. He had to, to do what he had to do around Metropolis these days.

Knowing flattery was probably the best route to go, he turned slightly, giving her his most disarming smile.

"Well no…but we will by 5:00 today, right? That's the plan. And it's a good one, Lois."

"Really?" she said, turning and leaning against the side of his desk. "I don't recall you being so on board with it before. In fact, I seem to remember you telling me us kissing and winning Perry the pool was no guarantee that we'd get our hands on this story."

Very deliberately looking away from her, causing an evil smirk from Lois, Clark cleared his throat.

"I uh…I changed my mind."

"Ahhh…well, it's nice to see you've finally recognized my genius, Kent," she said, deciding to let him off the hook, at least in _this_ way.

It was time for layer two of the groundwork.

"I'm gonna head to the supply closet. I'm out of staples," she said breezily, allowing her fingers to run across his shoulder blades as she walked past him. He wasn't sure whether to breathe a sigh of relief at her letting up on her line of questioning about him researching Rogers or be disappointed when her touch disappeared.

The supply closet was a well known 'hot spot' at the Planet. There were more workplace rumors surrounding the users of said closet than there were articles of Elvis memorabilia in Perry's office. Lois smirked to herself as she found the staples on the second shelf from the floor.

"Well, that's certainly not going to do," she said lightly, then proceeded to toss the staples onto the top shelf. She dragged the step stool over near the place where she tossed them and stood on the top step of the three tiered stool, bringing her a good three feet off the floor. Even that didn't even bring her close to where the staples had landed, in fact, she could barely reach over the rim of the top shelf.

Grinning, she raised her arms in a long reach, making sure her very well fitted button down rose far enough away from the top of her skirt to give Clark a tantalizing peek.

Satisfied, she began to talk out loud.

"Smallville," she said, in her normal voice, relying on his superhearing, "I need you," she finished, her tone bordering on seductive.

Picking it up at his desk, he noted that her tone wasn't that of a person in any kind of life threatening situation. Shaking his head slightly, he got up, figuring she just couldn't reach something again. If he had a penny for every time Lois used his superhearing to call him into that closet to get something for her, well, he wouldn't need to be working at the Planet, that was for sure.

Of course, every time she _did_ get him into that closet, in the back of his mind, he secretly hoped she had gotten him in there for what that seemingly innocuous little room had its reputation.

He rounded the corner and peered in the doorway, his heart practically slamming to the floor at the sight before him.

Lois Lane, stretched oh so sexily trying to reach the top shelf. Stretched just enough for him to catch a generous glimpse of the lightly tanned skin around her waist. Just enough for her skirt to rise up a bit, allowing an even better than usual view of her long, gorgeous legs.

Good Lord, she was gonna kill him. And if he was to be completely honest with himself, it would be worth every delicious bit of torture she put him through.

Clearing his throat, he leaned against the doorframe, trying to appear casual.

"Uh…Lois?"

Yeah. Saying that with a squeak in his voice? Probably not the best attempt at _casual_ he could come up with.

A squeak Lois picked up on, causing the corner of her mouth to lift in a slight smirk.

This was going to be easier than she thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**2:05 PM**

_Smooth Kent, real smooth._

Clearing his throat, Clark took a step into the closet.

"What's wrong?" he said, silently thanking whatever deity he could think of that his voice had returned to its normal pitch.

"Stupid staples," she grumbled, standing on her tiptoes to add to the already too effective picture she was making.

He moved to stand behind her, realizing too late that if he wanted to maintain any semblance of confidence that this wasn't the best move he could have made.

Talk about a view.

Leaning back against the opposite shelves, he allowed himself a moment to enjoy it. Okay, sure, she was currently sort of struggling to find something, but hey, he was a man. Even if he wasn't human, it didn't mean he didn't appreciate the curvy figure he was currently feasting his eyes on.

Of course, it was certainly easier since she didn't _know_ he was checking her out. As his eyes slowly moved down the length of her incredible legs, they suddenly stopped.

Staples.

On the second shelf from the floor.

"Smallville, you still there?" she said, adding in another long reach and frustrated sigh for added effect.

Wrinkling his brow slightly, he looked up at her.

She _had_ to have seen them.

_What are you up to, Lois Lane?_

There was no doubt in his mind she was up to _something_. The question was, what?

Judging from the way she was putting herself on display in front of him, and a lovely display it was, it certainly seemed like a way to get to him. Why, he had no idea.

But two could play at this game, and over the years, he'd certainly been able to give as good as he got from her.

"Clark?" she called, and he notes the tiniest hint of frustration in her voice.

Lois' fingertips were lightly grabbing the edge of the top shelf. She was starting to get pretty tired of standing in this ridiculous, yet easy on the eyes for his benefit, position. What the hell was he doing anyway?

Had she turned around at that point to see the answer to that very question, she would have seen the sexiest of grins adorning his handsome face as he took a step toward her. He stepped up the first step of the stepstool, then the second, so he was right behind her, causing Lois to catch her breath, having not expected to feel him so close to her.

But even that didn't prepare her for what happened next.

"Lois, why don't you let me get them?" he said, managing to sound confident even though his heart was doing its own bit of racing at being this close to her. He reached up and gently placed his fingers on the bare strip of skin between her skirt and her top, softly grasping her waist.

The warmth of his fingers stunned Lois, and she felt the balancing act she'd attempted on her tiptoes start to fail. She could feel his grip tighten slightly, and she could tell he was attempting to lift her off the stool and set her down but his _method_ of doing that, touching her with those large, strong hands of his with a heat that practically melted her skin?

This was _so_ not her plan.

She let out a small squeak as she felt her ankle give and her legs started to buckle slightly. She lifted one of her hands from the edge of the shelf in an attempt to balance herself but of course, she only made things worse as she began to fall backwards toward Clark.

Feeling her in trouble, he immediately stepped back one step and brought one arm down to her legs, quickly scooping her up in his arms and stepping down onto the floor.

All she felt is the side of her body pressed against his chest. One hand pressed tightly against her waist as he cradled her to him. One hand firmly holding her legs.

And her heart pounding ridiculously hard.

She bit the side of her lip and looked up at him, noticing the tiniest hint of a smirk on his face as he looked down at her.

She didn't know whether to wring his neck or kiss that smirk off his face.

_Where in the hell did THAT come from?_

Clearing her throat, in an attempt to banish all thoughts of slamming Clark Kent up against one of the shelving units in their current location, she managed to mumble the word, "Thanks."

"No problem," he said, and she detected a hint of…something…in his voice. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

He put her down, setting her easily on the floor, then crossed his arms in front of him, leaning casually against the shelf. She quickly tugged her shirt down, placing her hands on her hips as she noticed the way he was looking at her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, so what are you just standing there for?"

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

Shaking her head with a note of frustration, she lifted one hand toward the top shelf of the opposite unit.

"My staples?"

Seeing his chance to rattle her cage more than a little bit, something he has absolutely loved to do since they day they met, Clark took a step toward her, causing Lois immediately to step back.

"You didn't call me in here for staples, Lois," he said in a low but confident voice, taking another step toward her, and another…until her back is against the metal shelves. He took one more step closer to her, leaving barely a pair of inches between them. Lifting his arms, he placed them on either side of her, resting on the shelf that was lightly pressing into the middle of her back.

She felt her breathing become slightly faster as his head bowed slightly toward hers. Refusing to let him get the best of her, she lifted her eyes to his, meeting them head on.

"Oh really?" she challenged.

"Really," he said, then tilts his head to the side, his eyes moving down until they fall on the columns of boxes of staples. She followed his gaze, and when she realized what he was looking at, she felt herself turning a very bright shade of red.

"I didn't see them," she muttered, not at all convincingly as she fixed her eyes on the knot in his tie, refusing to look at his face for a number of reasons, one of which being she had no desire to see what she was sure is a very triumphant smile on his face.

"Sure you didn't, Lois."

Seeing the color in her face and noting her sudden fascination with his tie, he decided to push it a step further. Removing one hand from the shelf, he brought it up to her face and gently placed two fingers under her chin, lifting it so she had no choice but to meet his eyes.

"So, since it clearly wasn't for _staples_," he said, his thumb softly caressing her jaw, "I have to assume you wanted to get me in here for _other _reasons."

It would normally be at this point that Lois would give it right back to him. She knew how to push his buttons as well as he knew how to push hers.

But this wasn't normal.

Not only had she gotten caught in her little scheme, but on top of that he was so close to her she could barely think straight. And feeling his fingers tenderly stroking her skin was causing any coherent thought she had to fly out the proverbial window.

She could hear about one hundred different comebacks swirling around in her head. Something to put him off his game as much as he'd managed to get her off hers. But for some reason, by the time the words got to her throat, they seemed to die out in favor of simply staring into his amazing blue-green eyes.

Though, Clark couldn't deny he was enjoying staring into hers just as much. Not that he wasn't getting a huge kick out of the fact that he'd rendered her pretty much speechless. While he definitely won his fair share of battles with Lois, a Lois with a loss for words was something that rarely was achieved by anyone, let alone him.

Of course, he'd be lying if he said his calling of her bluff wasn't affecting him. And it would be pretty accurate to say that the one thought racing through his mind was how easy it would be to kiss her right now. All he had to do was lean in another inch or two….

And then he heard it.

_All or nothing  
That's what I want from you,  
I'm gonna give you everything I got  
Now what are you gonna do._

He blinked quickly, a groan escaping his lips before he could stop it as his superhearing picked up the telltale sound of Whitesnake that could only be coming from one person's phone. And if she wasn't meeting a source later that afternoon, he'd probably let it go. But as it was, he couldn't let even the delicious thought of putting this storage closet to good use get in the way of their burgeoning careers.

Particularly when he was already keeping a pretty big scoop from her.

He dropped both arms to his sides, and stood up straight, leaving Lois utterly perplexed as to his actions. Stepping back, he put a good amount of distance between them, and it was that bit of space that helped to clear Lois' confusion.

In the blink of an eye it seemed, she felt herself suddenly coherent again. She crossed her arms in front of her, a protective measure for herself as well as a show of defiance to him.

"What the _hell _was that, Smallville?"

"Lois…your phone."

"What?" she practically yelled.

"Your phone…it's ringing. It might be your source," he finished, gesturing toward the bullpen.

Tilting her head, she narrowed her eyes and stepped toward him.

"We are _so_ not finished with this conversation," she warned, before heading out of the closet and hurrying back to the bullpen. Clark followed behind her, hearing her mutter to herself as she stalked back toward their workstation. He couldn't help but grin, congratulating himself on a job well done.

It's short-lived though, as he reached their desks and the next few seconds unfolded. He saw Lois grab her phone, not even looking to see who it was.

"Lois Lane," she said in her business like way. As the other person responded, he noticed the tension in her shoulders suddenly increase. He saw her free hand ball into a tight fist. And he noticed the flushed confusion he'd seen on her face morph into a look of concern and anxiety. A posture and a look that, he knew from years of experience, Lois Lane had for but one person.

She sighed softly, closing her eyes.

"Hi, Lucy."


	12. Chapter 12

**2:20 PM**

What had seemed like hours to Clark Kent, as he watched Lois pace the roof of the Daily Planet from the shadows, had in reality been just a few minutes since Lucy had once again stormed her way into her big sister's life.

After she had answered and realized just who exactly was on the other end of the line, she had walked into the empty file room and shut the door. He had viewed the scene unfolding behind the glass windows closely, having become pretty adept at reading Lois' body language over the years he'd known her.

The tension in her body that had started the minute she heard Lucy's voice only seemed to increase as she talked to her wayward sister. He watched her face flood with emotions throughout the short conversation. Anger. Sadness. Helplessness. Even resignation.

After about five minutes, Lois had stalked out of the file room, slammed her phone down on her desk, and marched out of the bullpen. As she had passed him, he could see the rare glimmer of wetness in her eyes.

Lucy strikes again.

Knowing where she had gone, the same place she always went when she needed a break, needed a place to think amidst the buzz of activity that was the Daily Planet, Clark had waited a few moments and followed her up to the roof.

The feeling of helplessness that he had seen flicker across Lois' face was one he could strongly identify with at the present moment. It was harder for him than he could ever have imagined seeing Lois hurting and not being able to do anything about it. All his abilities, all the saves he made, which were becoming more and more frequent, and he couldn't stop her sister from turning Lois' life upside down with nothing more than a short phone call.

"Lurking definitely isn't one of your superpowers, Smallville," he heard her quiet, yet slightly sarcastic voice call to him.

Clearing his throat, he stepped from the shadows and walked over to where she'd stopped, her body leaning against the ledge, her eyes gazing out at the many buildings making up the Metropolis skyline.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

She shrugged. "Okay," she said in a voice that clearly stated how _not_ okay she is.

"Try that on someone who doesn't know you like I do."

She bit her lip, attempting to keep the tears that had been building up at bay. His soft, comforting voice wasn't helping in that regard.

"It's Lucy, Clark. I'm used to it," she said, the Lane bravado making a characteristic appearance as she straightened her shoulders defensively.

He turned and leaned his back against the ledge so he was facing her.

"You can tell me, you know," he said softly.

"Tell you what? That Lucy has proven, once again, how completely and utterly I failed her?" she retorted bitterly.

"Lucy isn't your responsibility. She's not a kid anymore. And even when she _was_, you were a kid yourself. It was a job you never should have had to do."

"But it was _my_ job, regardless of whether it should have been or not. Lucy was on my watch, and look how she turned out? How am I supposed to look at her and _not_ blame myself?"

"Because the blame belongs with Lucy. And your father. Lucy is _his_ daughter, Lois. Not yours. And she's old enough to start taking responsibility for the situations she gets herself into."

He could feel his heart twist as a single tear escaped down her cheek at that. On impulse, he reached out and gently brushed it away.

"You can't save everyone Lois. And you certainly can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved."

She looked up at him, meeting his eyes with a wry grin. "That's usually my line," she said quietly. "Since you're _giving_ that advice, does that mean you're going to start _taking_ it?"

He laughed softly at that, knowing she was referring to the times she'd consoled him after a save he'd failed to make, using those exact words.

"Nice attempt at changing the subject, Lo. But it's not gonna work. We're not talking about _me_, we're talking about _you_."

She sighed, her hands grasping the edge of the low wall in front of her. "I know. And you're right. Which is why I told her I couldn't help her this time," she said, her voice breaking slightly as she finished.

He didn't say anything in response, sensing she wasn't done. Covering her hand with his, he silently waited for her to continue.

"She told me that she got mixed up with this loan shark, Raul Benitez. She borrowed money from him to invest in some new night club and of course, she can't pay him back."

"How much?"

"Fifteen grand. And she said the guy's gonna hurt her or worse if she doesn't come up with the money."

Clark nodded, seeing the look on Lois' face.

"You don't believe her."

"Well it wouldn't be the first time she's tried to scam money out of someone. And lord knows, I've fallen for it before," Lois responded, a tinge of anger in her voice as she recalled a time only a year ago, giving Lucy premature access to the funds their mother had made sure to set aside for each of them when she had called begging for money to attend the Sorbonne. She had agreed, in hopes that Lucy was finally getting her life on the right track. Of course, the Sorbonne was never mentioned again, and the money Lois had given her access to disappeared into a con gone wrong.

Instinctively knowing the incident she was remembering, Clark looked at her questioningly. "Does she have that kind of money left from what your mother left you both?"

"No," Lois responded quietly. "But I do. And she knows that."

Clark nodded in response, squeezing her hand gently. "For what it's worth, I think you did the right thing."

She blinked quickly, fruitlessly attempting to hold back the tears.

"What if I'm wrong?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "What if this isn't a scam and she really _is_ in trouble? If anything happens to her…"

"Do you know where she is?"

"Rio," she said, roughly wiping the tears from her cheeks in an attempt to compose herself. "Why?"

Clark pondered that for a moment, then reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. She watched as he scrolled through his most recent calls, finally stopping at one in particular.

"Clark?"

"I heard from A.C. yesterday, he's hanging out in the Caribbean. He could get to Rio and check on Lucy in a matter of minutes. She wouldn't even know he's there, and he could ask some questions, see what's really going on."

"Do you think he'd mind?"

"Are you kidding? A.C. would do anything for you," he responded, trying to quell the tinge of jealousy he felt at that thought. "He can get us some answers, and if Lucy really _is_ in trouble, we can figure out what to do next."

Lois felt an unexpected warmth spread through her chest at his use of 'we' and 'us'. That was her Smallville though. They teased each other, mercilessly at times, and their shameless flirting had definitely kicked up a notch in the past year, but when the chips were down, she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he'd have her back.

She smiled gratefully, a sight Clark is more than a little relieved to see. "Make the call," she said, her voice the tiniest bit brighter. Clark nodded, hitting the 'send' key on his phone.

"You have a picture of her you can send him?"

"Yeah, I have one on my phone. I'll go send it to him right now," she said, pulling away from the ledge and turning to walk back in the building. She stopped though, turning back to Clark, who had his phone to his ear, waiting for A.C. to pick up. Suddenly walking over to him, she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her.

"Thanks, Smallville," she whispered into his ear, then moved slightly to give him a gentle peck on the cheek. He closed his eyes at that, the arm he had placed around her waist tightening slightly, pulling her a bit closer to him.

After a few moments, she reluctantly pulled back from the warmth of his embrace, finding herself looking into those amazing eyes of his. She unclasped her arms from around his neck, her hands coming to rest gently on his chest. Time seemed to stand still, as they both stood, frozen, their faces mere inches apart. She watched as his eyes dropped to her lips, her breathing suddenly becoming a bit faster.

So caught up in the moment was Clark that he barely registered the ringing tone in his ear. His thoughts were totally focused on the woman in front of him, and how easy it would be to just lean down another inch or two…to softly cover her lips with his…

"_Hey, Clark, what's up bro?"_

Clark blinked quickly, jerking his head back slightly as A.C.'s voice came over the phone. Clearing her throat, Lois stepped back, and he couldn't help but notice the faint pink blush staining her cheeks.

"Um, I'll go send that picture," she mumbled, before turning quickly and walking off.

"_Yo, Boy Scout, you there?"_

He rolled his eyes at A.C.'s use of the codename he couldn't stand before finally speaking to his friend.

"Yeah, I'm here. So, A.C., ever been to Rio?"


	13. Chapter 13

**2:40 PM**

Staring at her computer screen, Lois Lane found that she was at a loss for words.

She had felt better. For a few minutes anyway. That was until she got back to her desk and had gone through the picture files on her phone for a picture to send to A.C.

Seeing her sister's smiling face, a face that looked so innocent and yet seemed to be anything but, she felt her heart twist all over again. She knew this was what she had to do, though. Clark's agreement with her had only reinforced that.

His opinion meant more to her than just about anyone's at this point in her life. A part of her had been afraid that he'd be disappointed in her decision to let her sister fend for herself. He _was_ Clark Kent after all, and Lois' experiences with his desire to help those who needed it over the years, including herself on more than one occasion, spoke for themselves.

She was beyond grateful as well for his suggestion to contact A.C for help. It was a way to give her the answers she needed. If Lucy was truly in danger, she would be there to help in any way she could. And if it was just another one of her sister's scams? She would know for sure.

She hit 'send', the picture now flying through the wireless network to A.C's phone, and decided that the best way to ease the ache in her stomach was to do what she did best – throw herself into her work.

Especially since her "Lucy" medicine – a big container of triple chocolate truffle ice cream – wasn't presently available to her.

Sighing, her eyes drifted to the small clock in the corner of her computer screen.

2:40 PM.

She had to leave in about fifteen minutes to meet her source.

And then, of course, there was the _kiss_.

Truth be told, it was kinda hard for her to stay mad at Clark about keeping the Rogers story from her, not after he'd listened to her about Lucy, supported her, and even gotten their friend to check in on her wayward sister.

Then again, her pride wasn't going to let her back down now, particularly after she had let Jimmy in on her plan.

4:20 PM. That was the time she'd told Jimmy she wanted. The moment of truth. She had to, by that exact minute, drive Clark so out of his mind with desire for her that he'd throw caution to the wind and kiss her.

In the sobering light of reality, where her anger at Clark had subsided significantly and she was facing another little sister induced drama, the plan seemed…well? As Jimmy had said, not in the least bit a form of payback for Clark.

In fact, it seemed more like a way to allow herself to kiss Clark even though she was ostensibly ticked off at him about concealing the fact that Perry had given them the story.

Her very own 'free pass'. And he would make the first move. Of course, that first move would be predicated on her flirting up a storm with him.

_So, would it really be him making the first move?_

Lois shook _that_ particularly annoying thought out of her head.

She wasn't sure why that was so important to her, that _he_ be the one to kiss _her_.

_Because if he kisses you, you don't have to worry about being rejected._

Shutting her eyes at that, she tried to push away her conscience's irritatingly accurate thought.

She and Clark teased, they flirted, and she_ thought _there was something between them – something more than the obvious physical attraction they shared. But, what if she was wrong? The sleepless nights she had spent lately had been consumed by thoughts of him, of what they could be together.

While she hoped he felt the same way, and there were times when she was all but convinced he _did_, well…there were more times when she wasn't sure.

And for all her risk taking, for all her 'look before you leap' attitude in her job and for the most part, her life? She was terrified to take that chance with her heart. Especially when that chance involved her best friend, whom she didn't think she could live without.

Which was why she continued to live in a state of denial.

It was only going to be one kiss. She knew that. It was safe, as safe as a kiss between them would get. There were no feelings involved; it was just a means to an end. With him being the initiator of the kiss, she wouldn't have to tip her hand.

Tapping her finger absently on her mouse, she realized she was going to have to do some heavy flirting when she got back from her meeting. The time she had chosen gave her a little leeway, but not much. She figured she'd be back from meeting her source around 3:40 or so, which gave her a solid forty minutes, assuming she didn't get held up in any way.

She had to have a plan.

Her fingers started to move on her keyboard. When she looked up at the words she had typed, her eyes widened in surprise.

There, on the otherwise blank document, were the typed words "How To Seduce Clark Kent In 40 Minutes Or Less."

_Subtle, Lois. Real subtle._

Looking around quickly to make sure no one caught a glimpse of what she typed; she swiftly hit the delete key and began plotting.

She was wearing a good outfit today. She'd already seen him distracted by the view the top two open buttons of her fitted button down afforded him, not to mention the way his eyes were continually drawn to the way her long legs looked in her just-above-the-knee length pencil skirt. Playing up both would definitely help move things along.

But what else?

Her thoughts were interrupted for a moment by Jimmy walking into the bullpen. Seeing her look at him, he gave her a tentative wave, and was rewarded with a patented Lois Lane glare in response. He quickly took a seat in the far corner, as far away as he could get without actually leaving the room.

Unable to help a grin, she did love toying with Jimmy after all, her eyes moved to her partner's still empty chair directly across from her.

Perching herself on his desk, particularly with the type of skirt she was wearing, that always seemed to cause his breathing to change a bit. She'd definitely have to put that on her mental list of strategies. Playing with his tie, maybe even 'accidentally' grazing her fingers against that deliciously broad chest of his.

_It's a tough job, but…_

As that thought crossed her mind, she looked up to see Clark entering the bullpen. Watching him walk purposefully over to their desks, she realized thoughts of him had somewhat distracted her from stressing over Lucy.

Once again, he'd come to her rescue. Only this time, he didn't even know it.

**A Few Minutes Earlier…On The Roof Of The Daily Planet…**

"Yes, Lois' sister is very cute, A.C. But you're not there to hit on her, remember?" Clark reminded him, as he had just called to inform Clark he had arrived in Rio and gotten the picture Lois had sent.

"_I'm just sayin' bro, there are some damn good genes in that family." _

"Tell me about it," Clark muttered in response, eliciting a laugh from his friend on the other end of the line.

"_I wonder what Lois would do if she knew the Boy Scout had some seriously impure thoughts about her."_

Clark was silent at that, though he felt the heat crawl up the back of his neck at his friend's words. What had possessed him to confide in his friends the attraction he felt for Lois was beyond him, because since he had, they never missed a chance to tease him mercilessly about it. Or try and embarrass him in front of her.

After a moment, he heard another chuckle through the phone.

"_Dude, I didn't think it was possible to__** hear**__ someone blush, but you totally are aren't you?"_

"Shut up, Fish Stick," he grumbled.

"_Alright, alright... I'm gonna go do some digging, I'll call you when I've got something. Tell Lois not to worry – little sister is in good hands."_

Clark smiled at the sincerity of A.C.'s words. Despite the teasing, he knew A.C. had a soft spot for Lois, and he had been dead serious before when he told Lois that the superhero known as Aquaman would do anything for her. Not because he harbored any kind of romantic feelings for her, Clark had made sure of _that_ a long time ago, but because A.C. genuinely cared for and respected her. He had from the day he saved her life at Crater Lake years ago.

"I will. Thanks, A.C.," he said, and shut his phone, slipping it back into his pocket.

He glanced at his watch.

2:40 PM.

He knew Lois would be leaving in a few minutes to meet her source, and he was considering going along with her, though he knew he'd get an argument from Lois on that one.

He started to head back inside.

"Two hours and fifteen minutes."

Stopping suddenly, he looked around, wondering where that voice came from.

And then he realized, it came from _him_.

Two hours and fifteen minutes from now until 4:55, also known as the exact minute that Clark Kent would kiss Lois Lane.

A pang of guilt struck him in the chest. He was keeping something big from her, the whole reason for the fact that they would be kissing at all, to be exact. And here she was, her nerves frazzled because of her screwed up sister. He could go down there right now, and he could make her day by telling her Perry had given them this story. She'd never have to know he kept it to himself for a bit. It would cheer her up and maybe even distract her from worrying about Lucy.

Yes, that was exactly what he would do.

He felt his heart twist with disappointment, knowing that what he was about to tell her would likely mean any kiss with Lois would be off. But deep down, he knew it was the right thing to do.

Groaning softly as he began to head back to the bullpen, he admitted to himself that sometimes, being the Boy Scout wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

***

Lois picked up on his nervousness as soon as he walked into the bullpen. As he walked purposefully over to her, she can feel her heart rate speed up and the gnawing feeling in her stomach increase with worry.

"Did you hear from A.C.?" she asked quickly, as soon as he reached her desk.

"Huh? Oh…yeah. He just got to Rio a few minutes ago. He got the picture you sent, he's gonna get back to me as soon as he knows anything. He also said to tell you not to worry, he'll make sure she's okay."

She nodded, and he heard a slight sigh of relief escape from her lips.

Rubbing her hand over her forehead, she closed her eyes. Only seconds ago, she'd been dreaming of a way to drive Clark Kent insane with passion. It had been a welcome distraction, for sure, but once again, Lucy had a way of bringing reality crashing down. Hard.

"Um…Lois? There's something I have to tell you…"

She looked up at him wearily. "Can it wait, Smallville? I just…I can't even think straight right now and I have to get myself ready for this meeting in a few minutes."

The look on her face caused him to think that Lucy is lucky to be in Rio at the moment because if she were in front of him, he would be sorely tempted to wring her neck for what she was putting Lois through.

"So much for the Boy Scout," he mumbled.

"What?"

Startled, not realizing he'd actually voiced that thought, he shook his head. "Nothing. Talking to myself."

"We can talk when I get back, okay?"

"Are you sure? It might cheer you up."

"Right now, the only thing that will cheer me up is knowing my sister isn't in any danger," she said quietly, her hand reaching over and grabbing her tiny voice recorder. "I don't know how I'm gonna get through this meeting."

And there it was again.

That helpless feeling. He'd experienced it up on the roof watching her, and now it was enveloping him again.

She didn't seem to want to talk. He knew if he offered to take the meeting for her, she would turn him down, because Lois would never let a problem in her personal life interfere with her ability to do her job.

He'd seen her like this before more times than he'd like to remember when Lucy stormed her way into Lois' life. The tension, the sadness, the guilt that weighed on her – they were all trademarks of Lucy Lane's intrusion into her big sister's life.

Well, those emotions and Lois curling up on her sofa with….

His eyes widened as the thought completed itself in his head. He glanced at the clock.

2:44 PM.

She was meeting her source at 3:00 in a little dive diner about three minutes walk from the Planet. He mentally calculated that he had about a good ten minutes or so, which was way more than enough time with his superspeed ability.

Clearing his throat lightly, he jumped up suddenly and muttered, "I'll be right back," before walking briskly out of the bullpen.

Assuming he'd picked up someone in need of help with his superhearing, she turned back to her desk, and began to scribble down some questions to ask her source. Normally she'd be able to come up with questions on the spot, but knowing she was distracted by the whole Lucy situation, she figured it was better to have some with her just in case.

Looking back at her phone, she saw the picture of her smiling baby sister still displayed on the small screen. She felt her eyes begin to sting with wetness, wetness she quickly and forcefully blinked back.

"Damn it, Lucy," she whispered.

Picking up the phone, she hit the 'back' button, and the screen returns to her normal 'wallpaper' – a picture of her, Clark, and Chloe from the previous year's Christmas party at the Kent farm. It was her favorite picture. Chloe had teased her about it, saying that Lois loved it so much because she and Clark looked like a couple in it – an accusation Lois denied, way too vehemently, saying it was her favorite because it featured her cousin and her best friend.

But if she were to be honest with herself, they _did_ look like a couple in the picture. She was standing slightly in front of Clark, and his arm was encircling her waist as she leaned back against him. It was definitely a more 'couple-y' pose than a friendship one, but they hadn't planned it. Jimmy had just snatched up Lois' phone and pointed it at the three of them and Clark had instantly grabbed her like that. And she hadn't complained a bit. On her other side was Chloe, leaning her head on Lois' shoulder, biting her lip like she was trying to keep from laughing, and Lois thought to this day that that particular expression was because she had seen the way Clark grabbed her and pulled her too him for the picture.

Looking at it, she could almost feel his warmth surrounding her. He had this unbelievable ability to make her feel safe, like nothing bad could ever happen to her as long as he was around.

Caught up in staring at the picture, she was startled when a small brown paper bag landed in front of her. Confused, she looked up, and saw Clark walking back toward his desk.

"What's this?"

"It's for you."

"Is that where you went?"

"Yeah…and you better hurry up and open it because," he paused, glancing and pointing to the clock, "you have to leave in about six minutes."

Following his eyes, she saw it was about 2:47. Hard to believe only 3 minutes had passed since he had left the bullpen and returned, but then, Lois was used to his quick comings and goings. The benefits of superspeed.

She looked over at him, and saw him standing by his desk, leaning over to type something on his computer. Turning her attention to the bag in front of her, she opened it, her brow furrowing as she looked in and saw a covered white container, napkins, and a plastic spoon.

Lifting out the container, she set it down on her desk and carefully lifted off the lid. Her eyes widened as she looked at the chocolatey, cold confection in front of her.

"Triple chocolate truffle?" she said, looking up at him.

He just shrugged, and gave her a shy smile. "It's your Lucy ice cream."

Her mouth dropped at that.

How the _hell_ did he know that?

She was sure she'd never told him. She'd never told anyone. It was just a fact in her life. Hurricane Lucy = Lois gorging on Triple Chocolate Truffle ice cream.

Clark turned his attention back to his computer, continuing to type, unaware that Lois is still staring at him, completely gobsmacked.

When she looked back at her life, there were moments that Lois Lane could point to that marked a turning point. And while it didn't seem to make sense, they were often little ones, sometimes seemingly insignificant, but as time wore on, she saw just how important those tiny moments were. They affected her deeply, they changed the course of her life. They caused her to put herself out there and take risks.

Lex Luthor calling her a muffin peddler. The Kents' barn door falling from the sky.

Years later, she would look back on this very second and realize this was moment she allowed herself to finally admit what she'd known for a long time - she was in love with Clark Kent.

And the moment she laid it all on the line and risked her heart.

Without a word, Lois stood up and walked around the side of his desk, standing next to him by his computer. In one fluid motion, she reached up and placed her hands on either side of his face.

And at exactly 2:50 PM in the middle of the Daily Planet bullpen, Lois Lane pressed herself against Clark Kent, covering his lips with hers.


	14. Chapter 14

**2:50 PM**

A half a second.

That was as long as it took Clark Kent to adjust to the shock of feeling Lois Lane's lips.

Thoughts, questions that should have been running through his mind were nowhere to be found. The fact that they were smack in the middle of the busy Daily Planet bullpen? Not even a blip on the radar.

The only thing he could process was her soft lips against his.

Feeling her lips capture his lower one between them, he instinctively moved his hands to her waist, pulling her closer. Gently responding by moving his lips over hers, he felt Lois move her hands to wrap her arms around his neck, tilting her head slightly to deepen the kiss.

His fingers dug into her waist through her shirt, causing Lois to moan softly in response. Emboldened by that breathy, passionate sound, he pressed his tongue against her lips, and she was only happy to accommodate his request, opening herself to him. Big, strong hands moved gently across her back, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her as close to him as he possibly could.

Neither of them noticed the complete silence that had fallen over the bullpen. Nor did they notice the open-mouthed stares their co-workers are shooting them. They didn't even hear the door of Perry White's office slam open, unceremoniously smacking against one of the framed awards hanging on the wall.

It wasn't until they heard the frantic bark of their editor that they were jolted out of their ardent embrace.

"What the hell time is it?" Perry yelled, his eyes seeking out the clock hanging on the opposite wall. Taking in the two large hands of the old clock, he blustered, "Damn!".

Their lips parted quickly, in that moment remembering exactly where they were. Lois' eyes opened slowly, fearing what she might see when she looked into his, even after knowing he was definitely into the kiss they'd just shared.

She needn't have worried, she realized, when she saw his amazing blue-green eyes staring into hers. The hazy passion in them made her practically weak in the knees.

"Olsen!" Perry exclaimed, seeing the young photographer gaping at the scene in front of him.

Snapping out of it, Jimmy looked at his boss. "Yeah, Chief?"

"Don't 'yeah Chief' me, who the hell had 2:50?"

That question seemed to get Lois and Clark's attention as they both turned slightly to look at Jimmy, who was reaching into his pocket and taking out the now infamous piece of paper. Unfolding it quickly, he scanned his finger down the list of names. After a moment, a huge smile appeared on his face – the answer to Perry's question suddenly becoming obvious to everyone.

"No way," Lois grumbled.

Jimmy was about to gleefully announce his victory to the still stunned bullpen, complete with the envelope of money he had quickly retrieved from his camera bag in his hand, when he saw the glare being directed at him by one Lois Lane, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Um…it's me," he said weakly, cringing slightly at the death stare currently being sent his way.

Seeing the look on his partner's face, an idea formed in Clark's mind. Before he can fully contemplate what he was about to do, Clark pulled back from Lois and strode over to Jimmy, suddenly snatching the envelope containing the winnings out of his hand.

"C.K.! What are you doing?"

"Well, being that this was all _your_ idea Jimmy…I think it's only fair that you sponsor our first date," he said confidently, before turning to a wide-eyed Lois. "So…will you have dinner with me tonight?" he asked, some of the confidence being replaced with a tinge of nervousness as it occurred to him that not only was he actually asking Lois out, he was doing it in front of a roomful of people.

Her eyes darted around the room for a moment, feeling the stare of every single person in it. She reached up and shoved a stray lock of hair behind her ear, then straightened her shoulders, absolutely refusing to let the fact that Clark Kent had not only kissed her back, but then gotten a touch of revenge on Jimmy, _and_ asked her out on a date in the midst of the Daily Planet bullpen had made her insides practically melt keep her from looking completely in control.

"Tonight, Smallville? Nothing like giving a girl a little notice," she answered coyly. "Lucky for you, I just _happen_ to be available."

It took all the self restraint she had not to launch herself at him when he flashed a thousand watt smile at her in response.

"Then, it's a date," he said, his heart pounding as held out his hand to her. "Come on, I'll take you to meet your source."

Her lips curled up into a grin as she walked over to him, placing her hand in his. They're about to walk out when suddenly Lois turned, and, still holding Clark's hand, walked over to Jimmy.

He jumped back slightly at her approach, but was stopped by one of the many desks littering the room. Eyeing her warily as she moved closer, he was shocked when she reached up and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks, Jimmy," she whispered, before pulling back, and giving him a knowing smile. He then watched, dumbfounded, as Clark and Lois began to walk out of the bullpen.

"And you say I never make the first move," Clark said, with a triumphant look at Lois.

"Um, _I_ kissed _you_, Smallville."

"Yeah, but _I_ asked _you_ out on our first date!"

"Please…like you didn't know that I would say yes after I kissed you in front of everyone!"

"Oh, because you're so predictable?"

They stopped in front of the elevators, as Clark pushed the 'down' button.

"All I'm saying is that _my_ risk was bigger than yours."

"When did this become a competition?"

"You started it!" she shot back, walking into the elevator with Clark following her, her hand still snugly grasped in his. She was silent for a moment, the doors remaining open as Clark pressed the "L" button. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, she swung her free hand and landed a punch on Clark's arm.

He looked at her strangely, it not having hurt him of course, but definitely surprising him. "What was _that_ for?"

"For not telling me we got the Rogers story," she responded, a knowing smirk on her face. Clark closed his eyes, realizing he'd been caught. As the doors of the elevator closed, Lois' teasing voice trailed into the bullpen.

"Admit it, Smallville, you just _really_ wanted to kiss me."

The employees sitting in the Daily Planet bullpen, still numb with shock over the events of the last few minutes, turned to their editor in chief, whose eyes were still on the heavy closed doors of the elevator his two up and coming reporters just walked through.

Sensing the stares of his workers, he simply shrugged, then directed his eyes to a still shellshocked Jimmy.

Looking at Perry, and feeling the eyes of his co-workers on him, he then glanced back to the elevator, his mind still on the two occupants who had just left hand in hand, while engaging in their usual back and forth, of course, but he was convinced that would never change with Clark and Lois. It was their foreplay, so to speak.

He grinned.

Foreplay.

Looking back to his boss, he smiled good naturedly and reached into his pocket. Pulling out his wallet, he grabbed a five dollar bill and tossed it on the desk in front of him.

"I got five bucks that says that all that unresolved sexual tension is taken care of by Friday."

Perry's eyes widened at that, and then he simply shook his head.

"Jimmy," he said, a hint of disappointment in his voice as he walked over to the young photographer. "Really. Friday?" Perry reached into his pocket and pulled out his own five dollar bill. "I say it's resolved before they get to work tomorrow."

A conspiratorial grin lit up Jimmy's face. Ripping a piece of yellow paper off the pad in front of him, he grabbed a pencil and began writing.

"Okay, people, five bucks to get in. This time, we're picking dates."

**Later that night…**

Clark didn't think he'd ever been as nervous as he had before he'd picked Lois up tonight.

All the confidence he had shown in the bullpen earlier in the afternoon seemed to have escaped him as he had headed up to her apartment for their date.

The rest of the afternoon had gone surprisingly quickly, and without any of the awkwardness one might have expected given what had occurred earlier. Of course, they were busy. After having met with Lois' source, they had gotten the smoking gun they'd needed to really get into the meat of their article.

At about 5:30, Clark had received a call from A.C., who said he'd found one very relaxed Lucy Lane sunning happily on the beach in Rio, complete with a fruity frozen cocktail in one hand and a handsome, bronzed man rubbing suntan oil on her back. With a little digging, he'd found out the man lavishing Lucy with attention was none other than Raul Benitez, the man she'd told Lois was planning on killing her if he didn't get his money. He'd seen anger flash in Lois' eyes at that, as well as disappointment in the way her sister was living her life. But mostly he'd seen her shoulders relax with relief, knowing for sure now that Lucy was not in the danger she had claimed to be.

They'd wrapped up the rough copy of their story about 6:30, planning on putting the finishing touches on it in the morning for Perry. A sudden bout of shyness had come over Clark as he told her he'd pick her up in about an hour as she'd gathered her things to leave.

Standing at her door in a black button down and sports jacket and khaki pants, he had knocked with his free hand, his other hand occupied with the lilies he had brought her.

When she'd opened the door, he couldn't remember ever seeing anything more beautiful. She was wearing a simple plum-colored spaghetti strap dress, fitted to her waist and then falling gently in an easy skirt to just above her knee. The color looked absolutely gorgeous on her, and Clark was transfixed for a moment as she stood there, obviously waiting for him to say something. After a few moments, she just smiled, pointing to the flowers and asking if they were for her, which had snapped him out of his appreciative stare.

They had gone to dinner at Bella Mia's, one of the most talked about Italian places in Metropolis. In honor of their co-workers at the Planet, they'd used the money from the pool to get the most expensive bottle of red wine on the menu.

Truth be told, they'd both harbored concerns about the date as they had been getting ready for the evening. On the one hand, they'd known each other forever, and there wasn't much they didn't know _about _each other. On the other hand, it seemed like, for all the time they'd denied their feelings for each other, this whole 'date' thing had happened very fast.

But dinner had gone well. After a few awkward moments when they first arrived at the restaurant and realized they were actually _on a date_, they seemed to have fallen easily back into their way of communicating – a mixture of bantering, bickering, and teasing with a good dose of heartfelt sincerity.

Now, they found themselves sitting in the garden adorning the roof of Lois's building. It wasn't _her _rooftop garden persay, but no one was using it tonight so she'd commandeered it. Sitting on the stone bench surrounded by several rose bushes, Clark held her hand on his lap, smiling at the feeling of her head leaning against his shoulder.

She'd brought him up here before, knowing how much he loved the stars, the whole astronomy thing really. It wasn't as good a view as his loft in Smallville, what with the smog of the Metropolis skies, but, outside of the roof of the Daily Planet, there was no better place in the city to stargaze.

Of course, Clark felt that had more to do with the woman who lived in the building than the actual view. Not that he'd told her that.

"I can never see Ursa Major," she grumbled, squinting her eyes up at the sky, tugging at the black shoulder wrap she was wearing. "The Big Dipper I can always make out, but that damn bear? Never."

He chuckled lightly at that. Lois had listened to him for hours over the years as he'd told her all about the different constellations and the stories behind them, and, in true Lois fashion, she'd been determined to find all the ones he'd talked about.

"It's there, Lois. I promise."

"So you say, Smallville. So you say."

He turned his head slightly, seeing her looking up at where the constellation should be, narrowing her eyes to try and make out the elusive, well to her anyway, bear.

As he watched her, the question that had been nagging at him since that afternoon began rumbling around in his head again. It wasn't exactly _important_, but he was curious, those reporter instincts and all.

"Lois?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why'd you kiss me?"

She lifted her head from his shoulder.

"You complaining?" she asked lightly.

"No! No..it's just…it wasn't at the time we planned. And it wasn't at the time _you_ planned," he continued with a grin, referring to the plan she'd told him about at dinner, the one she'd concocted after finding out he'd kept the fact they'd gotten the Rogers story a secret. "So…why?"

Leaning back against the stone bench, she raised her eyes to his.

"Because you knew that triple chocolate truffle was my Lucy ice cream," she said simply.

His eyebrows creased for a moment, taking in her words, before his face slowly transformed into a heart stopping smile, understanding innately that, for Lois, that was a big deal. Bigger than any grand romantic gesture he could have made.

"You know," he said, turning his body slightly and gazing at her with a flirtatious glint in his eyes. "I know the ice cream you like for every occasion."

"Do you?" she challenged, biting the side of her lip, something that never failed to get Clark's heart racing just a bit faster.

"Yup. You have chocolate brownie cheesecake when you've nailed a story. Peanut butter fudge ripple is for when you and Chloe are having one of your girls' nights. Rocky road is your relationship trouble ice cream. And mocha java chip is what you have when you pull an all nighter."

"Wow, I'm impressed. You certainly pay attention, Smallville."

"To you," he said softly.

Lifting her free hand, she gently pushed his hair behind his ear, then ran her hand tenderly down along his jaw.

"Here's the thing Clark," she began, her voice tinged with seriousness, "I don't really _like_ rocky road all that much."

He reached up and grasped her hand, placing it against his lips and kissing the inside of her palm.

"Then, I'll make sure you don't have to eat it again."

A smile pulled at the corner of her lips.

"I'm gonna hold you to that."

Leaning toward her, he placed a feather light kiss on her lips.

"I have no doubt you will," he whispered, grinning.

Rolling her eyes, she tangled her hand in his thick dark hair.

"Just shut up and kiss me, Smallville."

Placing his hand on the side of her face, he pulled her close. This was one Lois Lane order he was only too happy to follow.

THE END


End file.
